The Slider Chronicles
by srgeman
Summary: A series of one shots, involving each of my charecters from Sliders. The sixth story, Through Heavens Eyes, is up. I hope you enjoy.
1. Axle

**AN :** I've written, or I'm writing a series of oneshots for each of my charecters, so I decided to post them here. You don't need to reed Sliders to enjoy them, they're good stories. If you have an idea for a charecter, send in the name, species, and personality, and I'll write them in. This story is dedicated to pikachuhunter1, for the charecter of Vicky. I hope she's every thing you expected.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own pokemon, if I did, their would be less legendaries in generation IV

**Fight and Flight**

_A story of Axle_

Axle and Natasha were in his room in the watch tower. It was late, and a cold breeze blew through the metal tower, despite their being no where for it to blow from. The two didn't notice however, as they were pulled close together, their body heat keeping them warm.

"So, what's next?" Natasha asked, tracing a figure eight on Axle's chest. Axle smiled at her finger, and gently kissed the top of her purple hair.

"Theirs a refugee camp in Mauville, we're going to head up there and help move them to Sinnoh" Natasha nodded, sinking in slowly.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Natasha shrugged.

"Help these people, seek peace, you obviously didn't start when you found me. What made you who you are?" Axle grinned nervously.

"I told you, my life at the dragons den" Natasha shook her head.

"No, no, that's how you became a slider. I mean, with the way that story ended, you should have killed yourself. What made you into you" Axle grimaced.

"If I tell you, will you swear to tell no one?" Natasha nodded. "Well, first let me say, I never expected to get involved with Vicky or Chaos. Hell, when we first met, she despised me, and I thought she was a hard ass bitch. God, its amazing how your perception of a person will change…"

* * *

Axle lived in a perpetual state of self pity, ever since his expulsion from the dragons den. Somehow, he had survived twenty entire years, and now had found himself in Goldenrod City.

"Alright, how much could I sell these for?" He muttered, as he picked up a pair of silver candle sticks off of the mantel of the fireplace. Axle dropped them in his brown sack, and moved on to the kitchen.

If you had stood on the street outside of the Four Arms apartment building and looked up to the window on the eighteenth story, you would have seen an sheet of ice coating the window, and a large hole in the center. If you had turned on any electrical devices, such as the TV or security alarm, you would have seen they were all fried, like some one fired a weak thunderbolt into a socket.

"Alright, the good silver" Axle muttered, holding up a wooden box with several, fancy, forks and spoons inside, "Not so good. Couldn't sell this for anything" Axle had discovered this place a few days ago. At first, he thought that the owners went to the Grand Festival each night, until he broke in that night and found a news paper on the kitchen table. "Johto Grand Festival to be held in Goldenrod" It was dated six months earlier.

"And now, we move to the bed room" Axle muttered. In the master bedroom, Axle found a strong box with five hundred Johto marks, which he quickly emptied into his bag. On the dresser, was a single pokeball. Axle picked it up, and held it between his claws, before setting it back down. Axle would never steal a pokemon, it just disgusted him that the owners of this place had simply left theirs in its pokeball before running off to, God knows where.

"Alright, got everything's, lets get out of here" It wasn't a good haul, but Axle would take what he could get. It wasn't like he paid rent or anything, considering he was squatting in the building at the remains of the National Park (The National Park had been destroyed ten years prior when a large earthquake had split it down the middle. No plants could grow, all water poured into the crevice, and all that remained was a dirt and cement lot). Axle moved back to the window he had come through, extended his wings, and saw something strange.

Over the roofs of two buildings, Axle could see what looked like a Pidgeot hybrid, a female hybrid, wings extended, and flapping rapidly. Around her waist was a harness, which had a long metal wire running out of it and down below the roof. On the woman's face was a look of determination, and her eyes seemed to have an unnatural sheen to them.

Suddenly, a fire blast shot up, and at the woman. "Shit, lady move" Axle yelled, leaping out of the building.

* * *

Vicky swooped down low, easily avoiding the fire blast. Beneath her was her Arcanine friend, Chaos, who wore a second harness that attached by wire to hers. He was running at full speed, after a Blaziken which was hopping backwards, firing everything in its arsenal. If it used earthquake, the two of them were done for, but as long as it couldn't stop, it couldn't use the attack.

As Chaos ran, he would fire a flame-thrower, which Blaze would jump to the left or right of the empty street to avoid. But he was beginning to get tired, and Vicky and Chaos knew this was their chance.

"Chaos, try to get him in eye sight, and use leer" Vicky yelled to her partner.

"Roger, Miss Vicky"

"Lady, hey lady!"

"What the fuck is that?" Vicky yelled. Turning, she saw a Dragonite flying at her at an extremely fast speed. Unfortunately, in this moment of distraction, Blaze fired another fire blast, this one hitting its mark.

Vicky was thrown sideways by the blast, slamming into the side of a building, her right wing taking the hit especially bad. Her wings folded up, and she began to fall out of the sky.

* * *

"Hold on lady, I'll save you" Axle yelled, as the woman began to fall. He swooped down, only to see an Arcanine leap up and catch the hybrid on its back, moments before she hit the ground. Axle hovered ten feet above them, the Arcanine giving him a death look, and the Pidgeot unconscious.

"That was very good" A voice said happily. Axle turned, to see a Blaziken standing the end of the street. "But now, this is better" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Arcanine was flipped over, landing on top of the hybrid, as the earthquake knocked both of them out. "Hey you" The Blaziken cried to Axle, as he landed beside the Arcanine and hybrid, making sure they were still breathing.

"Who the fuck are you?" Axle screamed. The Blaziken laughed.

"Tell them, I said hi" The Blaziken gave off a loud laugh, and leapt off.

* * *

A few hours later, the hybrid was laid out on her back, on a bed at Goldenrod General Hospital. The Arcanine was curled up on the foot of the bed, both of them to drugged to even move. Axle sat in a chair in the corner of the room, having morphed back to human form before coming in with her, getting a good look at the hybrid for the first time.

She was more then a normal hybrid. She had the head of a Pidgeot, face covered in feathers and a beak for a mouth. The feathers on her head were not the standard pinkish red and yellow, but blue and green. When she had been lowered onto the bed, Axle had seen her tail feathers were blue also.

Her arms were covered with feathers, down to her wrist. Her hands were covered with the same scabby skin as her talons, and she had long, claw like fingers. Her legs were similar to her arms, ending in sharp talons for feet.

Coming out of her back, was a large set of wings, currently folded up. Her right wing had been bandaged, and Axle doubted she would be able to move it anytime soon.

Axle was sitting on her clothing, which had been laid over the chair. A black leather jacket, a pair of black pants, the two harnesses and wire, and a black T-shirt, that read Fugitive Apprehension Agent, with large holes cut in the back for her wings. Brian had also found a shoulder holster, with a large hand gun in it, a pair of hand-cuffs, two hundred Sinnoh sovereigns in cash, and a small, brown leather bound book. Their was no identification any where on the woman.

"Mr. Axle" Axle turned up, to see a nurse standing in the entrance way. "The woman's not going to wake up any time soon. If you want to go out and stretch your legs, she'll be fine" Axle sighed, and nodded, heading out slowly. Vicky's eyes cracked open slowly.

The nurse checked Vicky's blood pressure slowly. She turned away from her, just for a moment, but in that time Vicky slammed her fist into the back of the nurses head, knocking her out.

* * *

Axle returned a few minutes later, holding a cup of coffee. He entered the hybrids room, to find the nurse from earlier unconscious on the floor. The bed was empty, and the window in the room was open.

"Shit" Axle muttered, running at the window and morphing into Dragonite. He leapt over the seal, and into the dark night.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Axle spied the Arcanine running across an empty parking lot, on the back side of the hospital. It spied Axle, and started running faster.

"Hey, hey you" Axle yelled, "Stop" Almost on que, the Arcanine stopped, allowing for Axle to gain some distance. "Good, now were is…"

Vicky swooped down from above, having been concealed by the dark night. She grabbed Axle across the neck, and pressed her gun against his back. She slowly hovered to the ground, slamming her right talon onto his tail, pinning him to the ground. The Arcanine, Chaos, turned and approached the two slowly.

"Alright mister" Chaos growled, "How about you start the conversation"

"Tell your friend to let me go" Axle spat.

"Then you tell us what you were doing with Blaze" Vicky snarled. "If you don't, my friend Chaos will make you"

"Blaze, who the fuck is Blaze?" Vicky shook her head in mock sadness.

"Alright Chaos, use flame-thrower. I'll be fine. Use it until his knees buckle"

"On it Miss Vicky" Chaos unleashed a straight stream of fire, hitting him straight in the chest. At first, Axles skin was able to resist, but after a minute, he was in tremendous pain.

"Lady-uh-Vicky, stop it" Axle cried.

"Tell me what you know about Blaze" Axle wanted to scream, and strangle this hard headed woman. He sighed, and summoned a thunderbolt.

"I'm sorry about this" Axle fired the thunder bolt, right at Vicky's weak wing. Vicky cried, and collapsed. Before Chaos could comprehend what happened, Axle fired a thunder wave at him, paralyzing him.

"You two may not get this, but you're hurt" Axle growled, hefting both of them over his shoulders. "And I may not know you, but I care enough to make sure you don't end up dead" With that, he took off back to their room.

* * *

When Vicky woke up however, they were not in her hospital room. Instead, they were in a dilapidated cement building. She was asleep on a small, metal frame, cot. Chaos and Axle were both asleep on the floor. Vicky reached her leg down, and nudged Chaos. He looked up slowly, and nodded.

Axle woke up a few minutes later, to discover he had been tied to his cot by the sheets on it. Vicky and Chaos stood over him.

"Oh good, your awake" Vicky said, in a mock cheerful voice. "Why don't we continue where we left off? Where the hell are we?"

"Why am I tied to my bed?"

"Wrong answer!" Vicky drove her hand, all five claws extended, into Axle's stomach. Not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to make him scream in pain.

"Jesus lady, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Its Miss Vicky to you" Chaos said, before using ember to burn Axle's feet.

"Fuck! What did I do to you people? You can't believe I'm still working for that Blaze person?! Could you really be that hard headed"

"The answer is yes" Chaos almost laughed, "She really can be that hard headed" Vicky shot him a death glance. "But, we figured you weren't working with Blaze on the simple grounds that you would have killed us by now"

"We were suspicious how ever" Vicky said, "Because of your ability"

"What ability?! And why am I still tied up?"

"You can turn into a Dragonite" Vicky said, "And only one other person can do something like that"

"Blaze?"

"Exactly" Axle sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you how I ended up how I did. But you have to tell me who you two are! All I know is your names, and that you're bounty hunters"

"How did you know that?" Chaos exclaimed.

"Vicky's T-shirt said Fugitive Apprehension Agent, that's a bounty hunter"

"I told you that shirt was advertising" Chaos muttered. Vicky scowled at him.

"Well, we want to know what how you got your power, and how we got here" Axle's eyes bulged.

"Shit, I forgot. I'll tell you, but do you mind" Vicky nodded, and slashed his sheets, letting him sit up. "Well, I flew us back to the hospital room, but when I got there…

* * *

"Alright supergirl" Axle muttered, as he lay Vicky down on her bed gently, "You rest" He drooped Chaos on the edge of the bed. "I'll protect you through the night, don't worry" Sighing, he moved on to the nurse, still passed out on the floor. He morphed back to human form, and nudged her awake.

"Wazza" The nurse mumbled, as Axle helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you tripped and hit your head, but your fine now" Axle said, soothingly. The nurse nodded, almost unsure. Suddenly, their was a knocking at the door. The nurse pushed away from Axle, and opened the door.

"Aaahhhh!" A flaming fist plunged into the nurses stomach, and pushed all the way through her back. She collapsed on Blaze's arm, blood flowing freely, and he let her drop to the ground.

"Well, Miss Vicky sure got a nice room" Blaze crackled as he stepped over the nurses collapsed body. He looked like a normal Blaziken, except he was wearing a trench coat. Blaze locked eyes with Axle. "Who the hell are you"

"The one whose going to protect her from you" Axle yelled, taking a fighting stance.

"You, please, don't kid your self. You are as tall as my chest. I will brake you" Blaze's left foot ignited, and he jumped at Axle, using blaze kick. Axle was ready though, and the moment Blaze, jumped, he shifted.

The surprise radiating off of Blaze was palpable, as Axle revealed his Dragonite form, and grabbed Blaze's leg. In one fluid motion, he shifted around, and flung Blaze through the window.

"Alright, you can't stay here tonight" Axle said, as he picked up Vicky and Chaos again. He grabbed her clothes in his right fist, and took off.

* * *

"Your clothes are over there" Axle pointed to the back corner of the room. Vicky nodded, an she and Chaos ran over, and began to rapidly search through her things.

"How could you forget to tell us?" Chaos called.

"Well, when I woke up, I was tied to my bed. I was kind of pre-occupied with that"

"Where's my gun?" Vicky asked, "And my handcuffs"

"They're not there? Shit, I must have dropped them" Axle pulled himself up, and onto the edge of the bed. "Just be glad I remembered your stupid harness, why do you need that thing anyways"

"I don't have to tell you" Vicky mumbled, as she stood back up, she turned around, but Axle was behind her. He grabbed her by the throat, a cold look in his eyes.

"Actually, I think you do" Axle growled, "I've told you lots of stuff, but I don't know anything about you, or that Blaze person"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I were you" Vicky said calmly.

"Why, you said your not afraid to kill me, why should I be afraid of you?"

"Its not me you should be afraid of" A flame-thrower hit Axle in the back, at point blank range, causing him to fall to his knees, letting go of Vicky. "Its him"

"Are you all right Miss Vicky?" Chaos asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine" She sighed, and helped Axle up. "Your right, we do need to tell you about us" They moved him back to the bed, "What would you like to know"

"Well, lets start with you" Axle said, "How did you and Chaos end up together"

"You want me to tell the sordid affair" Chaos asked.

"Please, go ahead"

"We met a long time ago, in an orphanage for pokemon and hybrids" Chaos said, "I ended up there, because my trainer at the time had an interesting way of deciding which pokemon he would use. He would capture three different pokemon of the same type, and battle them against each other, the winner he kept. He named me Chaos, and I fought against a Vulpix named Tragedy, and a Numel named Anarchy.

"Well, I beat Tragedy, but when I was to face Anarchy, the little bastard used that as his time to evolve. One good earthquake, and I was in such bad shape, I couldn't survive on my own. I ended up at the orphanage, where they cared for pokemon who wouldn't survive without them"

"What about you?" Axle asked Vicky, "Tell me, is Vicky your name, or is it Victoria?"

"My full name is Victoria Flighters" Vicky growled, "And if you call me Victoria, I will take your eyes"

"Vicky Flighters?, that's a bit on the nose"

"It was the name I adopted, when my parents kicked me out" Vicky sighed. "I was born a completely human child, normal in every way. When I was born, people were begging to discover more information about pokehybrids, specifically sleeper hybrids, which are hybrids who are born human, but pokemon DNA inside of them activates at some point in time. Mine activated when I was nine"

"My parents left me at the orphanage a few weeks later. Do you know what their main protest was? That my hybrid form was so common, they said a Pidgey hybrid? Of course, the jokes on them, because I'm a shinny hybrid, and less then 2 of all hybrids end up this way.

"Well, I met Chaos there, and the two of us became fast friends. When I became a bounty hunter, he became my partner, because he offers a unique service"

"Does this have to do with the harness?"

"Exactly" Vicky extended her wings. "The bones in my wings curve slightly, which means I, on my own, can't fly. I need speed, momentum, to get me up in the air. Once I'm up, I can flap and stay in the air, and I can swoop down, but I can't fly upward"

"When she swoops for an attack" Chaos took over, "I run faster. I give her more speed, more lift, and she can return to the sky. We've spent along time perfecting this routine"

"So, essentially, Chaos is your wings?"

"Exactly"

"That's great" Axle said, "Tell me about Blaze" The two gulped.

"To understand Blaze, you'll have to understand why we're after him" Vicky said. "About a year ago, Chaos and I were hired by a rich man, to find some one that we weren't sure existed. This man's daughter had died in a fire, which the police deemed not arson. Except, the rich man couldn't believe that it wasn't arson.

"As he showed us, through out the city, their had been one fire a week, resulting in one death. But then, he showed us news paper clippings, and police reports, from other cities, which had the same pattern. Their would be six fires, each resulting in one death, and then…"

"And then?" Axle asked.

"And then, their would be one huge fire, that would kill forty or fifty people. After that, nothing. Well, this rich mans daughter was fire number six. The day after Chaos and I were hired, a shopping center burned to the ground, with seventy killed"

"Dear God" Axle mumbled. "Wait, I don't understand, why didn't he go to the police with his suspicions, or hire a private investigator?"

"The police?" Chaos asked, "With what proof? Every fire was deemed a coincidence. And as for a private investigator, well, Ms. Vicky and I have a reputation for finding people, and we can do things no private investigator ever could"

"Like enter a house with out permission, or coerce a confession out of some one" Vicky continued, "I thought it would be an easy assignment. The first fire, of the next round, was in Violet City. We followed him there, following the fires, until we finally met him.

"He was planning to burn down Violet City Memorial. We confronted him on the roof, asked him why he did these things. You know what his response was?"

"He's a homicidal adventurer. This entire thing is a game, and he'll play until he gets caught. That he lived for the danger, because the danger couldn't be more enticing. Well, we fought, and Chaos and I were defeated in a rather one sided fight. He told us he wouldn't burn down the hospital, because he had had so much fun fighting us. He told us that we would live, because he wanted a new playmate. From that moment on, finding this fucker hasn't been about the money.

"You see, I believe that for every villain I defeat, I may be putting away the one. The one villain, who if I put them out of business, peace will finally come. I desire peace above all else. But, Chaos and me, we have the odds working against us"

"How did you find him, when I saw you?"

"We had figure he would try for his big one now, and we were right. Found a Blaziken on top of the Goldenrod Department store, because yesterday was their special all night sale, the thing he would be attracted to. We've improved, he had to run away, but we still don't know his real name, or what he looks like"

"If you don't know what he looks like, how do you know he has the same ability as me?"

"Their had only been one witness" Chaos said, "A woman, who survived her attack, long enough to tell the police that she saw a man who could turn into a Blaziken, and that he had attacked her. The police brushed it off as the ramblings of a dying woman, but we knew the truth"

"And since you stopped him yesterday, you think he'll soon try again?"

"Soon, we think tonight" Vicky said, "Tonight is the last night of the Grand Festival"

"Thousands of people, huge press coverage, police every where" Axle grinned, "What could be more enticing? Well, the tournament doesn't begin for almost twelve hours, what do we do now?"

"Now, we train" Vicky pointed to the back door, "Wait for us, I'm going to change" Axle nodded, and headed out.

"I don't understand" Chaos asked, "Why are we bringing him along?"

"Well, he can turn into a Dragonite, and he's obviously strong" Vicky helped strap the metal belt around Chaos, "Besides, he took us to his home, even though he knew Blaze would come for us. This speaks volumes about him"

* * *

All that remained of the national park was a large cement slab, with a fissure running down the center, and dirt and weeds springing out of cracks. The sky was gray, and overcast. In the center of the slab, Axle, in Dragonite form, was huntched over, breathing heavily. In front of him, stood Chaos, and Vicky high in the sky, her wings flapping slowly.

"I _huff _expected you to use an attack, not just kick me" Axle wheezed. She had caught him in the chest, talons extended.

"You never know what Blaze will do" Vicky said, coldly, "He may decide to use attacks, he may just decide to throw fire balls everywhere. All I know is, he will try to hurt you, most likely, he will kill you. You need to know that"

"Hey, I don't fear death" Chaos and Vicky smirked.

"What do you say Miss Vicky, want to test that?"

"Yeah, lets" Axle didn't understand, but ignored them. He sat up, the lunged up, wings extended, right claw glowing with dragon claw. Chaos had been expecting it though, and the moment Axle jumped, Chaos fired a fireblast.

"Shit" Axle's claw stopped glowing, as he flipped to face the attack, balancing on his tail, as he grabbed the asterisk shaped blast. With all his might, Axle forced it upward, re-directing it at where Vicky had been hovering only moments before. Except, she was no longer there.

Vicky swooped low, headed at Axle, left leg and talons extended. Faster then Axle could move, she struck him in the neck, each talon landing on the left or right side. Vicky hit him with so much force, she knocked him on his back, and implanted her talons into the cement, trapping him.

Axle struggled, but couldn't do anything. Vicky's foot was closing off his throat, and he barely breath,

"You didn't flinch" Vicky grinned. "In battle, the thing that can hurt you worse then any attack, is fear of death. You did good" She pulled her leg out of the ground, and helped Axle up. "We can work with you"

* * *

An hour before the Grand Festival, Axle and Chaos were waiting at the National Park Building. Vicky had gone out to get "supplies and disguises" for them. Chaos and Axle were looking through the small leather bound book that Vicky carried with her. In it, were all her notes on Blaze.

"Look at this" Axle said, "The day Blaze ignited that shopping center, a diplomat was visiting. And when he tried to burn down the hospital, their was a pokemon double tournament. Every time their has been a big fire, its intersected with some other big event"

"What do you think it means?" Chaos asked.

"I don't know yet, but it does mean something" Axle murmured. "Hey, I've got a question"

"Shoot"

"I know the two of you bonded young, but how is it you and Vicky are still friends and partners? Your an intelligent, sensible, calm pokemon, and she's a stubborn, head strong, smart ass"

"Don't speak bad about Miss Vicky" Chaos growled. Axel apologised, and Chaos continued. "Miss Vicky was with me when I had no one. Since then, we've grown dependent on each other. I am her rock, her stability"

"Your her stability? Just for the record, Vicky's stability is named Chaos"

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" The two looked up, right as Vicky jumped across the room, driving her elbow into Axle's stomach. The book flipped out of his hands, and she grabbed it quickly. "Did I give you permission to look at my notes?"

"Miss Vicky, please, calm down"

"Calm down! I never got to have things that are just mine when I was young, so anything I have now is important to me. You need to ask me before you touch anything, you understand?" Vicky shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm wigging out, but any thing that is mine, I don't like it touched with out permission, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" They said in unison. Vicky sighed, and walked back across the room, to three shopping bags she had dropped. "Okay, Axle, I got you and I walky-talky's, Chaos, I got you a collar with one built in. Also, Axle, I got you something else" She tossed him something small and black, which he caught in mid-air.

"Sunglasses?" Axle asked, "What the hell can I do with these?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your eyes aren't normal. Your iris' are orange"

"They changed when I evolved into a Dragonite, I can't help it"

"Yeah, well we can't help it if you draw attention to your self, but we're going to try and make sure you don't. Now, for you and I, sense Chaos can walk around the stadium with out anyone noticing, I got these" Vicky pulled a shirt out of the bag.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen" The MC chirped happily, "To the final round of the Johto Grand Festival" The crowd erupted in cheers.

"I feel like an idiot in this outfit"

"Stop complaining, and look like a guy here to sell concessions" Axle was wearing a concession workers uniform, as long as he wore it and didn't carry anything to sell, no one would notice him. Vicky had take the principal from G.K. Chesterton's "The Invisible Man" and applied it to the two of them.

"We don't know who we're looking for" Axle said, "How do we know when we find him?"

"He wears a trench coat" Chaos said, "We know that much"

"How do we know he's here?" Silence from their end. Axle sighed, and continued to navigate through the rows of people. Plenty of people had trench coats, but none of them looked like a psycho killer. Axle's walky-talky suddenly crackled to life.

"Guy', guy's" Chaos yelled, "Blaze is not here"

"How do you know?" Vicky asked.

"I just saw a bunch of police, and fire fighters"

"So?"

"So, it hit me. Every big fire Blaze ever set, it was set when the city was having a huge event, something that would distract the police and fire department. This isn't his target, its his distraction"

"Then what's his real target?" Axle yelled, causing every one in the row to look at him.

"I know what it is!" Vicky cried, "The main pokemon center for the Festival, they said they would be admitting anyone who couldn't get into the contest hall. They said they would be showing the final round, and serving free food and drink. What could feed his ego more, then a building full of humans, hybrids, and pokemon that burned to the ground, with the fire department yards away?"

* * *

"When I'm feeling lonely and I'm sure I've had enough" Blaze sang under his breath, "She sends the comfort coming in from above" The pokemon center was overflowing with people, all their eyes glued on the TV, ignoring Blaze, who was waiting for the main doors to clear. All of the windows and backdoor had been sealed earlier, Blaze hoping that no one would bother to examine them.

After another ten minutes, every one had filled in, and their eyes were glued on the Grand Festival. Blaze laughed under his breath.

"I guess its about time, Ladies and Gentlemen" Blaze whistled, and every one turned. "Thank you, first, let me show you this" He rolled down his sleeve, to reveal the arm of a Blaziken. Before any one could move, a long stream of fire shot out of its arm, and down the center of the two doors. The glass turned red, and when the fire stopped, it was revealed the glass had melted together.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One of the crowd screamed. Blaze laughed.

"Try any window or door, you'll find them sealed" One man ran and jumped against the window, to bounce backwards and land on his side. "Please don't try that again" He threw off his over coat, shifting all the way into Blaziken form. People reacted differently, the most common reaction being screaming.

"Okay, now here's how its going to work. I'm going to light this place on fire. It'll burn to the ground, and kill everyone but me. You all will scream at the top of your lungs, but since the police and fire department are all at the festival, so they'll never come. Now, what did I forget?"

People began to run and scramble over each other, running for the video phones. Blaze snapped his fingers, and quickly fired several fire balls, destroying the phones instantly.

"Ice beam and fire blast!" Blaze flipped around, right as the glass doors were completely consumed in a sheet of ice, obscuring his sight. The ice lit up red, and the doors melted away in a large circle. Vicky stood in the gap, Chaos in front of her, and Axle behind her. Chaos and her had put their ring and harnesses back on already, and were prepared for battle. A grin was on her beak like mouth.

"Pathetic, aren't you?" Vicky asked in a mocking voice. Blaze growled.

"What do you mean, pathetic?"

"Killing a center full of helpless people, when the police can't even get to them? Where's the thrill in that?" Blaze looked back at the cowering people, then at the three.

"We can give you a real challenge" Chaos yelled, "We can fight you till the end. What's more of an adventure then that" Blaze laughed.

"You're on"

"Good" Vicky yelled, extending her wings, "Then follow us" The three turned, and took off, as Blaze jumped out behind them.

_We need to get him out of the city, and away from people_ Chaos, towing Vicky, and Axle flew north of the city, heading towards the remains of the original park. The grand festival actually served good purposes for the three of them, because the city streets were empty. Blaze jumped behind them, and in a few minutes, they were in the giant rock field, where the national park had once been. Chaos stopped running, Axle landed gracefully, and Vicky hovered overhead, Blaze landing in front of them.

"Are we ready" Blaze laughed. The three nodded.

Blaze made the first move, launching him self at Chaos, fist extended in a blaze punch. But Axle had jumped at the same time, and hit Blaze in the stomach with a sky uppercut, throwing him straight up, where Vicky smashed his spine with a mega kick. Blaze fell out the sky, and hit the ground with a thud.

Blaze pulled himself up, only to be slammed by Chaos, using extreme speed. Blaze flipped backwards three times, landing on his stomach.

"You fucking bitch ass whore!" Blaze screamed, as he picked himself up. His wrists ignited, and he fired a flame-thrower at Axle. Chaos jumped in front of Axle, and the fire was absorbed into his body.

"My ability is flash fire" Chaos laughed, "You of all people should know that" Blaze screamed, but Vicky swooped down and picked him up by the shoulders in her lower talons. Chaos began to run, so Vicky could rise, gripping onto a struggling Blaze. When Vicky had risen high enough, Chaos fired a flame-thrower straight into Blaze's stomach.

"Fuck" Blaze punched Vicky in the leg with brick brake, doing essentially nothing. Axle flew into Blaze's back, shoulder extended, knocking Blaze back into the ground.

Blaze stood up, and slammed his feet into the ground. Two long, pointed stones popped out, and he grabbed them. He threw one at Vicky and one at Chaos, but they were knocked down by Axle using dragon breath on one, and grabbing the second. He threw it back at Blaze, hitting the Blaziken in the jaw, knocking him on his back.

"I don't get it, not one hit" Blaze cried, "I've never had this much trouble, except…" He counted them in his head. "I just realized, I'm fighting three of you, and ones a dragon!"

"You know" Vicky mocked, "You're right, you're never going to beat us, as long as theirs three of us" Blaze pulled himself up, laughing.

"You're right, I agree" Blaze shot up, but not at Vicky or Chaos, but instead at Axle. Before Axle could move, Blaze slammed his fist, crackling with electricity, into Axle's stomach. Suddenly, electricity shot across him, freezing his muscles.

"What the fuck? I-I can't move" Blaze nodded, grinning crazily.

"I know thunderpunch will barely do anything, but I needed it to paralyze you, so you wouldn't get in my way" Blaze jumped up, and burrowed under the ground, using dig.

"Vicky, Chaos, I'm okay, just move" Axle screamed. Not needing to be told twice, Chaos took off running, towing Vicky quickly. The two ran in zigzag lines all over the empty lot, trying desperately to avoid Blaze. But where was he?

"Chaos, watch out" Vicky screamed, right as Blaze began to pull himself out of the ground in front of them, "Jump" As Blaze pulled himself out of the ground, Chaos leapt over his head.

"Perfect" Blaze laughed. From out of the ground, Blaze pulled a long, sharp rock. Before Axle could react, Blaze threw the rock. It hit Chaos in the stomach, and plunged threw him, spewing his blood every where. The rock popped out of his back, and cut the wire that held Vicky, slinging her around wildly.

Blaze leapt out of the ground, leaping twenty feet, holding another sharp rock in his other hand, and grabbing onto Vicky's wings. "Hey bitch, miss me"

"Fuck you" Blaze let out an inhuman bellow, as it clenched its fist in a second thunder punch. He slammed his electric fist into Vicky's right wing, pulled one of the green feathers off of her head, and leapt off of her backwards. He threw the rock at the ground, having it land with the sharp part pointed up.

Vicky was hit with enough force to cripple her, and send her falling towards the ground, head first. She shot up a huge cloud of dust when she hit, landing on the sharp rock Blaze had thrown, and with a sickening CRACK! Blaze landed on the ground feet first, and brushed himself off.

"Vicky! Shit, Vicky" Axle conjured up all of his strength, and slowly pulled himself foreword by his claws, the only part of his body moving. Blaze walked over, laughing happily.

"Go ahead, I have no interest in killing you" Blaze grinned, "What fun would that be? I'm leaving Goldenrod, and Johto. You can find me in Kanto. I'll be waiting" With that, Blaze leapt away, as Axle continued to pull himself to Vicky.

Ten minutes later, he finally reached her. She had landed beside Chaos, their blood pooling together. Chaos was dead, but Axle didn't have time to shed a tear. Vicky had landed head first, her skull was cracked and blood seeped out, between her feathers. Her wings were bent at un-natural angels. She slowly turned to face Axle, her eyes half open.

"Axle?" Axle nodded, tears rolling down his muzzle. "I'm a goner"

"No, your going to be" Vicky shook her head.

"I'm dead. Axle, before I die, I need you to know something" She swallowed. "Axle, I wouldn't have let you come with me, if I didn't see you had something good inside you. You were a thief when I met you, but your not anymore. Axle, I want you to continue my mission. Fight for peace, find Blaze, and keep fighting all of those who oppress you. Swear to me Axle"

"I swear" He choked, nodding quickly. A grin came across Vicky's beak.

"Thanks Axle" She whispered, as she closed her eyes, and died.

* * *

"I stayed with her, until the paralysis wore off" Axle murmured. "Then I buried her and Chaos. I'll go out there once a year, to visit them, and remember. I don't know if I ever liked her as a person, but I was their when Vicky was killed for her quest for a better world. In that moment, she earned my respect, and my admeration"

"What ever happened to Blaze?" Natasha asked, but Axle shook his head.

"That's something I regret. I did something terrible to him, that I doubt Vicky or Chaos would have been proud of" He sighed, noticing for the first time that sunlight now filled the room.

"Come on, lets get ready, we head out in an hour" Axle said. Natasha nodded, but as she left his room, she couldn't help but stare at him with a new, larger respect.


	2. Rose&Ninetails

**AN :** Special thanks to Pika, for reviewing the first story. This story is dedicated to Janell Orlins, my friend, who I never knew was hurting. Janell, I'm sorry.

**None So Beautiful**

_A story of Rose and Ninetails_

"I still don't understand" Ninetails grumbled, as she dragged shopping bags through Goldenrod, "What's the appeal of this"

"Shopping is a great stress reliever"

"What could you have to be stressed about?" Ninetails asked, "You live in earthly paradise, you haven't done work a day in your life, and you have more money then God"

"Well, then it's a way to fill the time"

"You know what I do for both? I train, and get stronger"

"Yeah, well I don't want to train. I'm a girl, damn it. I wanna do girly things occasionally" It was at this moment, that Rose and Ninetails remembered they shared a body, and every one was staring. Rose/Ninetails put their head down, and quietly walked away, still carting the shopping bags.

"You know, one of these days, we're going to have to remember what we sound like to normal people" Ninetails muttered, as they walked past a fountain with a large crowd gathered around.

"Hey, what do you thinks going on"

"I dunno, lets ask someone" They tapped on the shoulder of the first person they came upon, a fat man who was looking up. "Uh, could you tell me what's going on"

"What do you mean what's going on? Lady, why do you think every one's looking up?" Rose/Ninetails only then noticed that yes, everyone in the crowd was looking up at the sky.

In front of them was the spectacular Goldenrod Plaza Hotel. On about the 14th or 15th floor, was a woman, sitting on a wide window seal to one of the rooms. She seemed to be contemplating jumping.

"I don't want to live" She screamed. "I bet that's what all you fuckers want to see! My brains, splattered all over the ground! Well just wait, you'll get what you want"

"Why is she threatening to kill herself?" The fat man shrugged.

"One of the cops said that woman is one of those nut jobs, the ones that claim to be able to turn into pokemon, God, what are they called?"

"Sliders?" Ninetails growled, the fat man beginning to piss her off.

"Yeah, that's it, Sliders" The man laughed. "I say, if she's crazy enough to believe she can turn into pokemon, let her jump" Rose didn't have a chance to stop her. Ninetails nodded, then head butted the man with enough force, to knock him on the ground, and cause blood to spout out of his mouth. She leaned down, close to his head.

"Just for the record, I disagree with you, okay?" The man gurgled once. "Good to see I've changed your mind, excuse me"

"What are we doing?" Rose asked, as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"That woman is a Slider in trouble, she needs our help" Ninetails said, "The two of us are the only ones who can help"

The two came to the edge of the crowd, where the police had set up barricades. An ambulance was there, along with several cops, one of whom had a megaphone, and two of whom were guarding the revolving glass doors.

"How are we going to get in?" Rose asked.

"I've got an idea, give me a moment" The two backed out of the crowd, and behind the fountain, quickly shifting into Ninetales form. They then walked to the edge of the crowd.

"Ready?"

"Ready" The two took off running.

"Out of my way bitches!" Ninetails screamed, "Out of my way" The people jumped out of the way, mostly in shock by the talking pokemon.

"What the hell is that?" One of the cops cried, as Rose/Ninetails jumped over the barricade, jumped once again upon touching the ground, and into the revolving glass door, which spun them into the lobby of the hotel. Before the cops could stop them, they made it to the second floor, and shifted back in an empty janitors closet.

"Alright, is this the floor?"

"Well, with all the cops, I'd say yes" One wooden door was open, with several cops and onlookers outside of it. The cops were supposed to be stopping people from entering, but they weren't doing a good job.

"How do we get in, we can't go in the same way" Rose/Ninetails braced them selves on the door across from the hotel room. In front of them, was a large hotel room, at the back of which was an open window.

The two took off running, running past the cops in the doorway. Three in the room attempted to jump her, but missed, and landed on top of each other in a heap.

"Stop her" Someone screamed to the last cop, who jumped in front of the window. Rose/Ninetails grabbed his arms as he attempted to grab her, and flung him to the ground. They then climbed out onto the window seal.

"Auuh!" The woman on the ledge screamed. "Who are you"

"Hi, I'm Rose" Rose/Ninetails said, extending their hand to the shaking woman. They climbed out of the window seal, away from the grip of the cops. The woman began to shake, ignoring Rose's kindness.

"I-I said I would jump if anyone came out here" The woman said, "I want you out of here"

"I hear you can turn into a pokemon" Rose/Ninetails said, causing the woman to tear up.

"Yeah, I can. And you know what? It's the worst fucking thing to ever happen to me! My husband left me, calling me a fucking freak! My family won't speak to me, my friends have abandoned me, what's the point. I decided, rent a nice hotel room, have a fun weekend, and then" She began to edge over the ledge.

_Shit, I've got to stop her_ "Hey, hey! Calm down, come on, lets talk. What's your name?"

"Janell" The woman said cautiously, "Janell Orlins" Rose nodded.

"Well Janell, I'm Rose. I'm here to help" Janell laughed.

"Yeah, well how the fuck can you help me? Do you know how I feel? Do you have any concept about what I've gone through since I became a Slider?"

"Trust me, I understand more then you could possibly know" Rose sat up, and pulled her skirt down a little bit, allowing for all nine of her tails to grow out full length. This brought a gasp from the crowd below, and shock to Janell.

"Y-you can?"

"I think I understand how you feel" Rose said, as she sucked her tails back in. "Like I said, I'm here to help you" Janell shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Doesn't change a thing, if any thing, I hate you more. Your what's wrong"

"Me, what did I do?"

"Everything!" Janell screamed, becoming increasingly irrational. "You can be happy with what you are, why can't I be happy? You are the reason I'm up here!"

"Janell, now calm down" Rose/Ninetails said. "There is no one to blame for why your up here, except your shit sucking husband, and you asshole friends"

"Don't call him a shit sucker" Janell screamed. "I'm the reason he left, because I became a fucking freak! I brought this curse, this ugliness, on me!"

"Janell, you didn't bring this upon yourself" Rose/Ninetails cried, exasperated. "You know how some one becomes a Slider?"

"Being fucking cursed" Janell screamed.

"No, not by being cursed. To become a Slider, you have to die, and then have a pokemon give their life for you. You now have a new life, not as a human or pokemon, but as a Slider. This isn't ugliness, theirs nothing quit as beautiful as the sacrifice the pokemon made to give you a second chance. Do you want to tell me, your going to throw it all away?"

"Yes" Janell cried, "I'd love to end it. I don't want this "gift" I want it to stop. I want to die" Rose/Ninetails shook their head.

"I don't think you do"

"What?"

"You told me, you came up here to have a weekend to remember, and then you were going to end it. Well, instead of ending it, you came out to show your self to the public, and waited on the ledge long enough for the cops to show up. If you wanted to kill your self, you could have done it twice by now"

:"You think I don't have the guts?!" Janell cried, now more out of anger then sorrow. "I'm willing to jump"

"No, your not" Rose/Ninetails said. "You've been a Slider for a few months now, you said so your self. Being a Slider is the bravest thing in the world, while suicide is the most cowardly. You want to prove you have guts? Climb off the ledge"

"Suicide doesn't make me a coward" Janell said, doubt creeping into her voice. "I just, I can't take it. I'm in so much pain"

"Who cares?" Rose/Ninetails asked. "When you commit suicide, no one will care about your pain, and they won't care about you. You'll be a five minute end piece on the news, and then you'll be forgotten. If you choose to live, you can share your pain, with people who care. People who will always care, and love you unconditionally" Janell was weeping, but nodded silently. The women moved closer to her. "Why don't you come back with us" She nodded again, and the two began to move back to the window seal. This got a reaction from the crowd.

They began to boo them. They booed Rose/Ninetails for saving Janell, and Janell for choosing to live.

"Ignore them" Rose/Ninetails said, "You're almost here"

"Jump" Some one yelled. "Jump, jump, jump, jump" They began to chant. Janell looked down on them, as she scooted back over to Rose/Ninetails, who already had one foot in the window.

"Thanks for talking" Janell said. She then elbowed Rose/Ninetails in the chest, knocking her backwards, all the way into the hotel. Janell then stood up, and faced the crowd. "You wanted it? You've got it" Rose/Ninetails jumped back, and made a wild grab for Janell, but it was to late.

As Janell soared to the ground, she began to glow. Her arms and legs molded together, as her body became tube like, pulling out to almost 20 feet in length. Her feet became like a fish tail, while two hair like fins pulled out of the sides of her head. A horn appeared on the top of her head, as the transformation finished.

"A Milotic" Rose/Ninetails cried, as Janell slammed into the ground. She landed on her side, blood seeping out of her open mouth, her eye's dead, never to see again. The crowd gasped, some of them becoming sick by the real thing. The cops attempted to grab Rose/Ninetails, but they shrugged them off, and climbed back onto the ledge.

"Congratulations people, you did it!" They screamed, "You killed a beautiful creature, not just a Milotic, but Janell Orlins. Do you care? You wanted her to die, and now she's dead. I hope the image of her body slamming into the ground haunts you for ever, you deserve it" With out another word, they walked past the shocked cops and people, who made no attempt to stop her, out of the hotel, and away from the silent crowd.

* * *

"You can't blame your self Rose"

"To hell I can't" They were sitting in a bar, an hour later. Rose usually didn't drink, but tonight she felt like getting plastered. "I could have helped that woman, I could have helped Janell, and I didn't"

"She had to want to help her self also, you have to remember that. At the end of the day, it wasn't the crowd that got her to climb onto that ledge, and it wasn't the crowd that made her jump. She did both of those things. Janell gave up"

"Janell wouldn't have given up, if some one had helped her" Rose muttered.

"You know, you're right" Ninetails said, "If some one had listened to her, she would have been okay. But once again, she had to want to tell some one" Rose sighed.

"Why do we do it? Why do we try to help people who are beyond help?"

"We do it, because we hope that we'll make a difference in that person's life. We never know how it'll turn out, but we hope for the best" Rose nodded.

"I hope your right"


	3. Natasha

**AN : **When I started writing this, I wanted to do a story that had never been done before. I hope I succeeded.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Pokemon, nor The Avengers, the show that I took a few names from (The charecters are all mine thought)

**Little Girl Lost**

_A story about Natasha_

_Time Missing - 00:00_

The moon was high that night, as Tracy Shepherd walked home. It was 2 a.m., and her parents, well, foster parents, had no idea she had snuck out.

"Fuck them" She mumbled. Celadon City was dark, with the street lamps bathing the sidewalk in an eerie golden glow. Every so often, the dark shape of a person would pass her, as she continued the two mile walk home. None of them were any danger, but Tracy was beginning to get the feeling she was being followed. Every so often, she would here footsteps, a few steps behind her, but when she jumped around, no one was there.

All of the buildings towered over her, the moonlight reflecting off of the darkened windows. Every time Tracy would approach in ally, between any buildings, she ran past it as fast as she could, as if the shadows could reach out and grab her.

The streets were empty now, no cars, no people, but Tracy knew she wasn't alone. The footsteps were coming more frequently, then…

"Hello Tracy" Tracy shrieked, and leapt around, to find no one.

"Where are you?" She cried. Laughter behind her, and quick foot steps. Once again, no one was there. In front of Tracy was a street lamp, but the light revealed no one. This time, some one brushed their hand along the back of her neck. Tracy gulped, and turned around slowly.

Behind her, stood a tall figure in a black, hooded robe. A white rope was tied around its waist. It reached out, and grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her straight off of the ground.

"Hellfire!" The hooded man screamed, before turning her back in the direction of the street lamp, three more hooded figures approaching.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Hellfire" They screamed in unison.

_

* * *

_

Time Missing – 16: 56

The sun was setting, a burnt orange, when Natasha arrived in Celadon city, appearing on top of the Kings Crossing apartment building. Although she was in Alakazam form, an ear phone was clipped around her ear.

"It should only take a few days. No, no, I won't need any help" Natasha shifted back to human form, "I'm just, helping a couple of old friends. I'll see you soon, bye" She clicked off, and headed over to the door on top of the roof that lead to the stairs. Much like in her day, it was unlocked, something's never change.

Natasha climbed down to the 11th floor, and came to a door marked 11F. She knocked once, and was quickly greeted by two, older, very worried people, a man and a woman.

"Natasha" The woman said with relief.

"Hey Cassandra" Natasha smiled, "Barry"

"Natasha, please come in" Barry said, "Thank you for coming, its been so long"

"Only 26 years, but that's not important" The two smiled gently. They were the only people from her old life, Natasha had told about being a slider.

Barry and Cassandra were Natasha's foster parents for one year, before her bastard father had been able to get her back. They had been two of the kindest people Natasha had ever known, and she had been their first foster child. Now, they needed her help.

* * *

John Cartney was not a hybrid who liked to be disagreed with, nor was he one who liked to have plans change. But most of all, he despised remorse, like the remorse George Asherson was showing him.

"I just don't know if I can live with my self" Asherson sniveled, sitting in the chair in front of Cartney's large oak desk. Cartney just scowled at the mans words.

At six foot five, two hundred and sixty pounds of muscle, Cartney was already a scary fellow. He was also a Houndoom hybrid, with black fur covering most of his body, a full orange muzzle with a black nose, large horns coming out of his temples, and human hands with sharp claws. He preferred wearing suits, with his neck bulging out of the top, and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"You are having these doubts George" Cartney growled, "Because you haven't experienced your first wenching. Trust me, after that night is over, you will feel better then you ever have. You don't know the power, the thrill"

"I know I feel sick" Asherson retorted, "Isn't that enough? How do we even know they wont come for us?"

"Does any one know about your relationship with the girl? No, now stop worrying George"

"I can't" He cried, "I just know something we'll go wrong, and maybe if I go to the police, she won't"

"That would be a most foolish idea George" Cartney said, reaching for a small silver bell on his desk. He rang it, and his butler came in, holding a silver salver with a dolly covering it. He brought it to Cartney, who removed the dolly, to reveal a large hand gun, with a silencer attached.

"Will their be anything else sir?" Asherson's eyes bulged.

"No, no Hemming, that will do"

"Yes sir" The butler left holding the tray, while Cartney aimed the gun between Asherson's eyes, sweat dribbling down his face.

"If you were to talk to the police, I can assure you, it would not be in your best interest" Asherson gulped, and nodded.

"A-alright sir, I won't say a word" Cartney smirked.

"Good, now get out of my sight" As Asherson ran out, Cartney pressed on a small button on his desk. A small opening appeared in his desk, and a TV screen came out. On the screen, was Tracy, attached to a wall by a shackle. His favorite show. Cartney rung the bell again.

"Yes sir"

"Take this" He said, holding up the gun, "And prepare my costume, I will be visiting the club later today"

"Very good sir"

* * *

They lead Natasha back to a familiar living room. Natasha sat down on the couch, while Barry and Cassandra sat down on two chairs they had brought in, on the other side of a small coffee table. Natasha noticed a sleeping Skitty beside her.

"Awe, you still have Alicia" She cooed, picking up the Skitty. The Skitty bristled at her touch, but calmed down quickly.

"Actually, Alicia has been dead for quit a few years, your holding her grand daughter" Cassandra said.

"Wow" Natasha muttered, setting the sleeping creature back down, "But I'm not here to talk about that. I gave you guys my phone number if you ever needed anything, and you do. Well I'm here" The two nodded.

"Natasha, we need help" Cassandra began, before tearing up. Barry held her, and took over for her.

"Its Tracy, our latest child. She's disappeared"

"Disappeared?"

"She snuck out of here last night. We found her window open, and a sheet rope draped out the window"

"You guys are on the 11th floor, how did she get to the ground?"

"The apartment directly below us is empty, she's used that as an escape route before"

"Before?" They sighed.

"Tracy isn't an easy case. She's a very deeply troubled child, which has stemmed from long term abuse at the hands of her mother and her boyfriends. She came to us when she was 14. Well, she's 16 now, and in that time, she has run away twice, attempted suicide five times, been picked up from various locations drunk nineteen times, and been arrested six times"

"And last night she snuck out, but didn't come back?"

"Correct"

"Have you tried contacting the police?" Cassandra laughed.

"The police? They told us she probably ran away again, and they were to busy to use resources to look for a run away" She began to sob again. "Please Natasha, we know about the sliders from what you've told us, you help people. Please, help us" Natasha nodded affirmatively.

"This city is huge, but I promises you, I will find her. Now, where should I start?"

_

* * *

_

Time Missing – 33:14

Natasha had been told that Tracy had only one friend, a girl named Elizabeth Palmer. It was Saturday, and every Saturday at eleven, Ms. Palmer began her shift at the Glalie ice-cream parlor. Why anybody would want ice cream at eleven a.m. was beyond her.

The ice cream parlor was a large stand, with lots of tables outside, but no place to eat inside. Their was no line, and Natasha walked to the only window that didn't have a man in it.

Elizabeth was a short, some what boney girl, with honey blond hair and very bad acne. She looked bored out of her mind, and barely registered Natasha coming up.

"What can I get ya?"

"Information"

"Sorry, if it isn't in one of thirty exciting flavors, I can't help you"

"Its about Tracy" This got her attention. Elizabeth bolted up right, eyes wide with panic, staring Natasha in the eyes.

"Is Tracy alright?"

"She's missing" Natasha said grimly, "I need to know when the last time you saw her was?" Elizabeth made sure no one was watching, before leaning as far over the counter as she could.

"The last time I saw Tracy was yesterday, about one a.m."

"What were you doing?"

"Well, we had this major party" Natasha cut her off.

"Did you see her leave?"

"I actually walked with her the first mile home. You see, we had taken a cab, but we didn't have enough money to get back"

"God you people are stupid. Alright, we can rule out someone from the party haven taken her"

"We can?"

"If they had, they would have taken her there, not let her get so far away" Natasha said. "Alright, now I've got to ask a question, please don't be offended by it"

"Okay"

"Who was Tracy sleeping with?" Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"What makes you think she was sleeping with any one?"

"I've heard the list of things she has done to try and kill her self, I'd be more shocked if she wasn't having sex with any one" Elizabeth sighed, defeated.

"She was sleeping with some one"

"Who?"

"Georgie Porgie, our history teacher in school"

"Georgie Porgie?"

"You know, like Georgie Porgie puddin' pie?"

"Kiss the girls and make them cry?" Elizabeth let out a laugh.

"More like fuck em' and make them cry. Yeah, she's been sleeping with Georgie for about a month now, but they don't want any one to know. Frankly, I don't know why, he's a freak, he and his brother live next door to each other. I'll give you his address"

* * *

"Oh Johnny" The woman resting on Cartney's chest moaned, "Do you really love me?" The two lay on top of the ruffled covers of his bed, a sheet pulled over his waist, nothing on her.

"Of course not" He muttered, bored out of his mind. It wasn't that the sex was bad, it was just the desire of these wenches to talk. "I must go now" Cartney stood up, but the woman grabbed onto his leg, not letting go.

"Oh Johnny" He smirked.

"Your uncontrollable" Cartney jumped down onto her, "Alright, once more"

* * *

George Asherson lived in a small, white, clapboard house, on the outskirts of the city. It sat on a lot the size of a stamp, surrounded by a chain link fence. Although their were several other houses, they seemed to be dilapidated, and the only ones that looked like any one lived in them, were George's, and his brother Ambrose house, which was next door to the left.

Both houses looked empty, so Natasha hopped the fence, and made her way to the back yard, until she came to the window for George's bedroom. She quickly shifted into Alakazam form, and used teleport to move inside.

"Okay, what do I see?" A bed room that was way to small, with a single, unmade bed, a nightstand covered with cigarette burns, an open door that you could see the front door from, and a small closet on the far wall. Natasha shifted back to human form, and made her way to the closet.

"What on earth is this?" She muttered, pulling out a costume. The costume was an 18th century dandy. It had a chestnut jacket, wide lapels, and a knee length skirt, with a white caravat tied in a bow. Their were a pair of gray trousers, and a waist coat with a fleur-de-lis pattern on it. Sewn on the back of the jacket, in dark brown thread, were the words Hellfire Club.

"Hellfire Club?"

"Georgie, are you here?" Natasha leaned out, to see a short balding man, probably George's brother, walk in the front door. Unfortunately, Ambrose also saw her, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Shit" Ambrose rushed to the bed room, but Natasha had already teleported away, dropping the jacket as she did.

* * *

_Time Missing – 35:29_

Natasha decided to get some much needed lunch, and as she ate, she put in a call to the sliders.

"Yo yo mah"

"Hey Cameron, its Natasha"

"What do ya need?" Natasha gulped.

"I need you to look up all information you can find, on a group called the Hellfire Club"

"On it" In the time it took Natasha's food to arrive, and her to eat it, Cameron came back. "Your going to love me"

"What did you find?"

"The Hellfire Club, is a sort of historical reenactment club. That being said, they reenact the original hellfire club. Now, the original group was a group who believed in the power of evil and in the great sins. They were infamous for their orgies, drug usage, and lethal pokemon battles, their form of amusement was they would stick a Migthyena and a Houndoom in a ring, block the nose of one and the ears of the other, and let them fight to the death. Anyways, the original club burned to the ground almost 300 years ago, but a new one was built. Highly exclusive, they only let the best people in. Its run by one John Cartney"

"What can you get me on him?"

"Not much, the dudes a blank. His family has money, and he lives in a penthouse at the Dakota apartment building"

Cartney was in his parlor, in front of his grand piano. The notes pouring from its keys were deep, and sorrowful. He was wearing a polo shirt, khaki pants, and large black boots. His eyes were closed, as his fingers moved with no effort, when the door opened.

"A lady, Natasha, to see you sir" said Hemmings.

"Do I know her?"

"I think not sir"

"Describe her" Hemmings coughed.

"The lady is young, but not particularly pretty" Cartney stopped playing, and shrugged.

"Send her in" Hemmings walked out, and Natasha walked in. Cartney stood up from the piano, and moved over to a glass top table with two chairs. "Please have a seat Ms?

"Ms. Natasha" She said, sitting down in the chair, a look of shock on her face.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, sitting down also, "Does it shock you that I'm a hybrid? There are plenty of wealthy hybrids you know"

"No, its not that"

"Is it that I'm a Houndoom hybrid? Houndoom are beautiful creatures"

"I know they are" What shocked her, was Cartney was a dark type hybrid, immune to her in every way. "I'm just surprised to see such an attractive man" He grinned.

"Why thank you Ms. Natasha. Now, how can I help you"

"I'm here collecting money for a charity Mr. Cartney" Not a total lie.

"And what would my money be going to?"

"A home for wayward girls" Well, to one girl. Cartney grinned, and reached into his pants pocket, from which he withdrew his checkbook and a pen.

"A worthy cause, would 30,000 be enough?"

"Mr. Cartney!"

"Alright, 50,000, but you're twisting my tail" Cartney laughed, as he wrote out the check. He handed it to her, and reached for a sliver bell on the table. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Its to early, and beside, I only drink champagne"

"Oh come now, I insist" Cartney rang the little bell, and Hemmings popped in. "Yes, Hemmings, I would like two rusty nails"

"Very good sir" Natasha smirked.

"I've never had one before"

"Trust me, you'll adore it. Now, I must ask, why are you working with a charity?"

"Pardon?"

"You obviously get no pleasure out of it. Do you get any enjoyment out of helping others?" Natasha shook her head.

"Charity is an excuse for laziness, for weakness. If people want to prove their worth, they need to do it them selves, might makes right" _God, please forgive me_

"Exactly" Cartney roared, "That's it exactly. If you help the pathetic, they stay pathetic, they need to help them selves. What is your view on evil?"

"Is this a test?"

"Just answer the question" Natasha grimaced.

"My view is that, there is wisdom in evil, that we need to experience evil to become truly enlightened. Life with only the good will blind us" Hemmings returned with the drinks. Cartney held his up, as if examining the ice inside.

"I liked your answers Ms. Natasha, you and I have several things in common"

"Thank you Mr. Cartney"

"Please, call me John. I know I barely know you, but I want to invite you to a club I frequent"

"What kind of club?"

"It's a unique place. I think you'll enjoy it very much" He raised a toast to her. "Cheers"

_

* * *

_

Time Missing – 42:18

Cartney had told Natasha to show up at their club building a little after eight. When she first arrived, she thought she had gotten the address wrong. Natasha had arrived at a dilapidated, large, old church, in the poor section of Celadon city. But their were several cars in the gravel parking lot.

"Ah, good to see you made it Ms. Natasha" Natasha jumped with fright, as Cartney walked up from behind her. He was wearing a more elaborate version of the costume in George's closet, and he was holding a . "Are we ready to go inside"

"I'm ready when you are" Cartney smiled, and lead Natasha by the hand into the church, past a large pair of closed double doors. "What's in there?"

"The sanctuary, no one is allowed in there until the night of all sins, in two days"

"Will I be coming back for that?" Cartney laughed.

"Lets see how tonight goes, shall we?" He lead her down a dark hall, until they came to another closed door, with a lot of noise coming from it.

Inside, the room was barely decorated, with a long wooden table in the center. The table had a nasty table cloth, silver plates and candle sticks, but Natasha's attention was drawn to the people on the table, men, women, and hybrids of all kind. Some were drinking, some were eating, and a couple were having sex right on the table. Natasha also noticed a fire place on the right wall, already lit up, and a shield over it, which had a Houndoom printed on it. Suddenly, one of the men at the table stood up.

"Hellfire!"

"Hellfire" The crowd cried in unison.

"May burn and boil"

"Ignite and consume"

"Seethe and scald"

"Combust and crackle!"

"Until we are cauterized" Cartney cried, walking over to the people. They all stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to him. He picked up a glass with an amber liquid in it. "Ladies and gentle men, hellfire!" Cartney tossed it in the fire place.

"Hellfire!" The crowd screamed, various people throwing their glasses in the fire.

"Its an interesting club" Natasha said, realizing that all of the women wore lace dresses from the 18th century, and she was wearing normal clothes.

"If you notice, five of the men are wearing clothing similar to mine, they are my council of superiors" Cartney said, "And I am their grand marshal. A lot of important men in this city are members of my club"

"And women?"

"We have vessels of pleasure also" Natasha put on a fake grin, trying desperately not to grab the walking stick and club him with it.

"Cartney, I'm so glad to see you" One of the men said, walking up. He had purple skin, and three yellow ridges raising out of his head, a Machoke hybrid.

"Ah yes, Natasha, I would like you to meet Willie, my right hand man"

"How do you do"

"Willie is a champion duelist, and he's come through quit a few skirmishes" Willie held up his right arm as Cartney talked, revealing not a hand, but a metal blade, like on a machete, "Not unscathed of course"

"Cartney, pray tell, who is this new wench?"

"Mine Willie, this is Natasha" Willie leaned in close, breathing in Natasha's face, his breath smelling sour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam. I must go now, I must help set up the entertainment" As he left, Natasha turned to Cartney.

"Entertainment?"

"Yes, it begins in one hour, in the auditorium. I think you will enjoy it"

* * *

Natasha wanted to vomit, but the entertainment was almost what Cameron said it would be. They were all seated in the church auditorium, with people sitting on bleachers on one side. In the middle of the room, were a Houndoom and a Migthyena. The Houndoom's eyes, nose, and ears were blocked, while the Mightyena's left hind leg was broken.

The Houndoom could only run and fire flames randomly, while the Migthyena had to get it close to attack. The two were bleeding all over, while the people cheered.

"Isn't this exciting Natasha?" Cartney asked. Natasha was breathing heavily, trying to hold in her lunch. Cartney mistook this for excitement, or maybe even erotic feelings, and he began to rub on her.

_Oh God, if I don't get this man off of me_ She thought, _I'll throw up_

"CARTNEY" The audience stopped cheering, and Cartney stood up, to see George Asherson, wearing his costume, drunk off his ass.

"George, what is it" George laughed.

"I need to see you Cartney. I need to speak to the council"

"Can't this wait?"

"I've done something bad" He giggled, "Something bad, and it has to do with the girl"

"Shut up!" Cartney screamed, eyes bulging.

"No, I'm not going to shut up. Call a council meeting now, I need to talk" Cartney scowled.

"Natasha, wait here. Every one except the council, go home, our meeting is canceled.

* * *

They took George to the basement. In the center of the floor, was a painted black circle, drawn around six tiles that fit together like puzzle pieces. While George wait in the circle, Cartney, Willie, and four others came out, dressed in hooded robes. They stood around George, who was now sobbing.

"The complainant will state his name" Willie said.

"G-George Asherson" George sobbed, "Brother of fellow member, Ambrose Asherson"

"Why have you called a meeting of superiors?" Cartney asked.

"I have to confess" George cried, "Somebody is looking for the girl. Ambrose said he saw a woman in my house, a woman who broke in, a dumpy woman"

"Why is Ambrose not telling us this?"

"He's busy" The six members looked at each other, and nodded. Somebody knew about the girl, and for his failure, George must be punished. Cartney reached into the pocket of his robe.

"George Asherson, for your stupidity, this council sentences you to eternity in the pit of Hades" George's eyes bulged.

"No" He began to back up, holding his arms up, "Please, no" George turned to run, but Cartney pulled a remote out of his robe, and the floor George stood on sucked in, causing him to fall into the pit.

"Waaaaauuuuuuhhhhh" The lid closed back up. Their was water on the bottom, but it dropped into a bricked up sewer pipe, no escape. He would eventually die of starvation.

* * *

"I'm glad you waited Natasha" Cartney said, as he returned to find her in the empty auditorium. He had taken off his robe, and showed no indication of what happened.

"I would always wait for you John" He smiled, and lead her back to the bleachers.

"Tonight, you are coming home with me, no excuses. You can stay in my guest room, and tomorrow, we will give you the final test"

"Test?"

"If you pass, I will allow you to come to the night of all sins, as my own wench. Do you agree woman?" Natasha felt sweat trickle down her back as she nodded.

"Yes John"

* * *

_Time Missing – 53:59_

Natasha stood on the roof of Cartney's penthouse, staring out at Celadon. She was waiting for a call back from Cameron, but right now all she could think of was the night of all sins.

Last night had confirmed her suspicion, the Hellfire Club was involved in this, all the way up to the lapels on their coats. But, what did they want with Tracy Shepherd?

"Obviously something, but I don't know what" Natasha sighed. Cartney was asleep, he had no idea she was out here, which was fine with her. Suddenly, her phone rang. She touched the small button on her ear.

"Its your dime"

"Cute, very cute" Cameron said, "Do you want to hear what I have to say about the night of all sins? Should I tell you, or make you beg?"

"Don't make me beg" Cameron laughed.

"Alright, alright. The night of all sins was the largest blemish on the original hellfire club. Originally, on that night, they wold sacrifice a pokemon, a large one, and every one would partake of its blood. Their would usually be a lot of sex, and one woman would be given to all the men as the queen of sin"

"But something changed?"

"Exactly. They got tired of killing pokemon, and they killed the queen of sin instead. Stabbed her through the heart. Well, after that, it began to get more violent. They crucified her, decapitated her, disemboweled her. Also, the queen of sin quit being picked from members of the hellfire club, and started being picked from people they kidnapped.

"Well, finally, on the last night of sin, they tried to set her on fire. Big mistake. She fought back, and the building burned to the ground, killing over 40 members of the club" Natasha was stunned, trying to process this newest revolution.

"How long has the new club been in existence?"

"Almost five years" Natasha let out a cry.

"They've been killing people for five years?"

"I don't know, how could they do it with out getting noticed?" Natasha thought about it, then snapped her fingers when realization hit her.

"They kill people like Tracy, orphans, run aways, people who wont be missed. Except, Tracy was missed, because I'm here"

"Well, Cartney must have her hidden away some where, so you need to find her"

"Natasha"

"Shit" Natasha cried, accidentally dropping her ear piece as she reached to turn it off. It fell over the edge of the building, until it smashed into the ground below.

"What are you doing?" Cartney asked, grabbing her from behind in a large embrace. The feeling of his fur on her skin made her sick.

"Just getting some fresh air, and enjoying the morning" Cartney laughed.

"Its not the morning you need to enjoy, but the night. For tonight, is you final test.

_

* * *

_

Time Missing – 64:21

The final test was not to be held at the Hellfire Club, but in Cartney's penthouse. Natasha had been locked in his bed room, as they prepared the parlor for the ceremony. The sun had completely drooped away, and their was only a pale light from a lamp on Natasha, as she paced back and forth in front of the doors.

"I swear to God Cartney, I will beat you" She muttered, "I just don't know how" Suddenly, the door clicked, and opened a crack. Willie, in his robe, filled the door.

"You are summoned woman" With his one arm, he grabbed her, and took her to the parlor, where ever one was waiting.

All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls, and in the center of the room, four candle stands had been assembled in a cube. In the center of them, was a large, flat pedestal, with a silver knife on it. The knife had a jewel encrusted handle. Standing around the arrangement in a circle, were the other five members. Natasha entered the circle, and Willie took his place in the circle.

"State your name" One of them said.

"Natasha"

"Natasha, you wish to join the Hellfire Club, to be one of the wenches bound to that sphere of Pluto?" _No way in hell_

"Yes" She said with confidence. Cartney began to speak.

"Pick up the knife" Natasha picked it up off the pedestal. Suddenly, their was a flash of light, and the sound of a pokeball opening. A Ralts appeared on the pedestal.

"This Ralts has been judged unworthy by the Hellfire Club. You will be its executioner Natasha"

Natasha moved close, until she towered over the Ralts, trying to stay standing up. The knife quivered in her hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The Ralts turned its head in her direction.

_Please don't do this_ Natasha's eyes bulged.

_You can hear my thoughts?_

_Uh, yes_

_Can you use teleport_

_Yes, but if I use it in front of your friends_

_Shut up, and don't move. I can get both of us out of this_ With out a word, Natasha placed one hand on the creatures stomach, as if to steady it. She hunched over, so they could only see her back, and then brought the knife down hard.

Blood poured over the Ralts' white body. It let out a small gasp, and stopped moving. Natasha felt tears sting her eyes, as her arm was racked in pain. She pulled the bloody knife out slowly. The men looked at the bloody Ralts, then Natasha.

"Success!" Cartney cried, grabbing her in a hug, "Well done Natasha, well done"

"Thanks" Natasha panted, as blood dribbled down her hand, onto the floor. "What about its body?"

"We'll take it to the incinerator later"

"Let me do it now. I want to see it burn"

"As you wish" Natasha dropped the knife, picked up the Ralts, and took it out of the room, and to the incinerator shoot.

"You did good" Natasha whispered, "Now get out of here"

_On it_ As it vanished, her attention returned to the hole in her hand, where she stabbed the knife through. A quick recover, and all evidence was gone.

"Where did everybody go?" Natasha asked, as she returned to find only Cartney in the parlor. His hood was pulled down, and the candle light made his horns glow yellow.

"I sent them away. Come here wench" Natasha came close, and Cartney grabbed her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Natasha squirmed, and finally managed to brake free.

"John, what are you doing?"

"Having my way with you woman" Natasha backed up slowly, while Cartney approached slowly, "It is my divine right, as a man"

_Shit, I've got to think of something_ "No, I meant, why tonight?"

"Pardon" Natasha bumped against the door, and Cartney was on her in an instant. "I don't understand"

"Tomorrow is the night of all sins. Wouldn't it be more fitting if we committed our sin then?" Cartney growled, but nodded.

"Alright, we'll wait" Natasha sighed a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow will be a night you'll never forget"

_You have no idea you son a bitch_

* * *

__

Time Missing – 87: 59

"I feel like an idiot" Natasha muttered, as she stared at her self in the mirror. For the record, a Whailord bone corset is a bad idea, but on top of it, she was wearing a beige, brown, and green Regency period dress.

"Yes, well I think your uncommon handsome ma'am, uncommon" Cartney said, standing behind her, in his bed room. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm already for the night of all sin" Natasha said, as he lead her out. They drove to the church in record time, and Natasha was brought back to the fellowship hall from before. But, instead of people going crazy, no one was talking, or even really moving. When Cartney walked in, he told Natasha to wait, and then he left him self.

Looking around, Natasha could see none of Cartney's big five, so they must have been with him. "What's going on?" She asked one of the women.

"We do not speak wench. We commit no sin, until our queen is here" Suddenly, the door flew open. Cartney entered, followed by the supreme five. They were blocking some one from view.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is the night of Pluto. The night of the dark lord, and the night of all sins" He moved out of the way, to reveal Tracy, standing there, with a cloak wrapped around her body. All Natasha could see was her head, with tears running down her cheeks, and neck, which had a metal collar with a thick chain attached to it. The chain was held by Willie.

"And for the night of all sins, I give you the queen of sin" Cartney slammed his walking stick, "Tracy Shepherd"

Willie yanked off the cloak, and Natasha's eyes bulged. Tracy was wearing knee high leather boots, elbow high black satin gloves, and nothing else.

"Bow wench" Cartney yelled, slamming his walking stick into her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. "She is ours, to do with as we please"

"Yeeaahh" The crowd cheered. Natasha just sat there, stunned, as they picked Tracy up on their shoulders, and carried her out. "To the sanctuary"

Natasha walked with the crowd, as they came to the sanctuary. Cartney unlocked the doors, to reveal a room almost entirely shrouded in darkness. The only light came from a few torches, and two large candle holders. All of the windows had thick black curtains covering them. Their were several pulley's on the ceiling, and a rope running through them, which then ran down to the ground, and attached to a large wooden cross on the ground. But with the way they were attached, when the cross was pulled up, it would have hung up side down.

"Tie her down" Cartney yelled.

"You can't listen to this psycho" Tracy screamed, "What's wrong with you people?!" Their were straps of leather attached to the cross, and they hung Tracy upside down, securing her with the straps. The crowd backed away, as Cartney gestured towards two of his men, who grabbed the ropes, and began to hoist the cross off the ground.

"Help me, some one help! What the fuck is the matter with you?" They pulled her high, and then secured her, so she hung in front of them. Natasha moved to the front.

_I've got to do something now, or she won't last a minute_

"Now, for the final part" Cartney cried, "The torch" Natasha noticed for the first time, their was a man in a robe, standing by one of the candle holders. He was holding an unlit torch, which he handed to Cartney.

"We will light this torch" Cartney cried, "Then set the queen of sin ablaze. In the name of our master, Dis" Cartney shot out a stream of fire, which, upon hitting the torch, caused a fire ball, lighting up the room for a moment. In that moment, Natasha could see the man in the hood was Ambrose, and he could see her.

"Hey, hold on, that's her" Ambrose cried, pointing at Natasha.

"That's who Ambrose?"

"The woman who broke into George's house" Every one turned to Natasha.

"He's right you know" Cartney let out in human bellow.

"Get her" The crowd rushed Natasha, but she was already changing, and when they grabbed her, she blew them every which way with a large psychic.

"What next"

"ME!" Natasha jumped, narrowly avoiding Willie and his blade arm. Instead of hitting her how ever, he hit the wooden floor, and got stuck. Natasha laughed, and fired a psybeam write into his head, throwing him against the wall, and pulling his blade out in the process.

"They're pitiful" Cartney growled, the torch revealing his muzzle contorted in rage. "Why not try taking on the big boy?" He faced Natasha, as her eyes began to glow. "Do you know nothing, you stupid psychic shit does nothing to me"

"I'm not using it on you" The torch was pulled out of his arm, and flung into one of the heavy curtains. It ignited instantly, and sense the chapel was made of wood, the roof ignited in seconds.

The crowd screamed, and scrambled over each other, to escape, until only three remained, Tracy, Cartney, and Natasha. The flames had not yet hit the ropes holding the cross, but Natasha needed to get her down soon.

"Can some one help?!" Tracy cried, but Natasha and Cartney ignored her, as they circled each other.

Natasha used protect, right as Cartney fired a flame-thrower, which accomplish nothing. _Come on, use that attack_. Growling, her fired a fire blast, which Natasha was easily able to avoid.

"Alright, that one missed" Cartney snarled _Go for it_ "But this one wont" As Cartney vanished, using faint attack, Natasha picked up one of the candle sticks, and had it rush right at her.

Cartney appeared in front of her, and slammed his fist into her face, sending her sprawling. Unfortunately, since he was in front of her, the candle stick hit him in the back, with enough force to pin him to the back wall.

"Alakazam, please help me" Tracy cried, as the ropes holding the cross began to catch on fire. Natasha rushed over, and sliced through the leather straps, moments before the cross ignited.

"That was close" Natasha muttered. Suddenly, one of the ropes snapped, and the wooden cross began to swing. Natasha gripped Tracy tight, and used protect, causing the cross to bounce off of her, and swing back.

"Hey bitches" Cartney cried. Natasha and Tracy both wanted to scream, as he walked over to them slowly, the flames making him resemble the devil, "Did you think you could defeat me?"

"Do something"

"I don't know any non-psychic attacks" Natasha cried. The flaming cross reached its full up arch.

"Now you die" Cartney raged, leaping at them. His mouth was open, as he prepared to use crunch, when it his Natasha, _the cross!_

"Drop!" The two women hit the ground, the cross sailed over them, slamming into Cartney. The second rope snapped, and Cartney was crushed under the wood. The two stood up, and with the church collapsing, Natasha used teleport, and they vanished as the roof caved in.

_

* * *

_

Found – 94:11

Natasha held Tracy in her arms, the girl having passed out upon their arrival in front of apartment 11F. She knocked once, the door was pulled open.

"Natasha, what is" Cassandra saw Tracy, "Oh my God!" Natasha handed the girl to Cassandra and Barry.

"Found her" She whispered, before disappearing.

**AN : **I know the ending was over the top, but if I have the chance to kill some one with a giant flaming cross, I'm going to take it.


	4. Jonah

**AN : **A tad more of an emotional story, I wasn't originally going to put this one out until later, but upon reading it, I decided it needed to be re-written. Once I had done that, I decided just to post it, I hope you enjoy.

**Wish Fulfillment LTD**

_A story about Jonah_

The first thing that Cameron noticed, when he came down for breakfast that morning, was Jonah sitting there, holding a postcard. The war had been over for two years, and the sliders were living in a new location.

"What do you have there?" Cameron asked. Jonah didn't look up, so Cameron sat in the chair beside him. "Jonah, hello"

"Huh?" Jonah noticed him for the first time, "How long have you been sitting here?"

"I came down and said hello, you didn't notice" Cameron became concerned, "What's the matter"

"I-I got some news" Jonah swallowed, "From an old friend"

"Some news? How would they even know where to find you?"

"I told them where I was. This was a friend I wanted to keep in contact with" Jonah stood up, and walked past Cameron. "Tell the others I'll be gone for a week"

"A week?"

"It's a three day flight to Hearthome city. I'll spend one day there, then I'll be back" Cameron nodded, and watched his friend walk away. He knew Jonah was going to see a friend, who was about to die.

* * *

Flight. It truly was the most amazing thing, your body cutting through the air, high above the ground, it was the feeling of absolute freedom.

As Jonah flew above forests, he thought about Kristen, and her wish to fly. He thought about how it all began, during those four months when he was nine years old.

* * *

Jonah and Kristen had become friends in spite of the world. Kristen came from a rich, high society family, the Milton family. In Hearthome, their name was associated with money. Jonah's dad, Lawrence Gripper worked as the gardener on their estate. As the gardener, his job was to maintain the hedge maze, flower garden, and sprawling green field of the giant mansion grounds, outside of Hearthome city.

Lawrence would occasionally bring Jonah along on summer days, to hold tools, or he would let him look at the huge grounds. Yes, the Milton family wouldn't approve, but if they didn't like it, they could come down and do something about it.

It was a warm day in early June. Lawrence was planting new bulbs in the flower garden, and Jonah had wandered off, to look at the new hedge maze. The original one had caught fire the year before. The Milton's had grown a new maze, new design, new everything.

"I thought I took a left" Jonah mumbled, as he walked through the maze, left hand against the wall. Jonah held up his right hand, only to realize it was his right hand, and when he thought he had turned left, he had turned right.

As he walked along the giant rows, he made two rights and a left, only to discover a small alcove in the walls, but no exit.

"Are you lost?" Jonah flipped around, to see a girl about his age. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing a white dress, with out any dirt on it.

"Maybe, who wants to know?"

"You seem to be lost" The girl continued. "I know the way out if you want to follow"

"Alright, but I could find my way out if I wanted to" Jonah retorted.

"Yeah, we'll see, now come on" Jonah nodded, and followed the girl, noticing for the first time that she was bare footed.

"I'm Jonah, who are you?"

"I'm Kristen. Kristen Milton" Jonah's mouth dropped.

"Like the guys who own that huge house? That's incredible" Kristen scowled.

"I hate it" She said. "I don't have any friends, or anything. My parents see to that, every one has to be of the right class to even speak to me. I don't hate them, I hate the money"

"Why? Its gotta be amazing to have all that money. What would you do with it all?" Now, most little kids don't understand the pointlessness of money, unless their parents are people who have it. And Kristen's parents had it.

"You know what you do with it? Well, they don't know either. Our furniture is imported, our flowers are imported, even our water is imported! It drives me crazy, why can't they be happy?"

"What would make you happy?" Jonah asked. Kristen sighed.

"I don't honestly know. I want to actually touch the sky"

"You want to fly?"

"Something like that" The two came to the end of the maze. Kristen turned to Jonah, smiling. "Well, here we are"

"Thanks. Do you have anything else fun around here?"

"Yeah, I'll show you" She ran off in one direction, "Come on, I'll show you!"

* * *

"I don't know if a nine year old has any concept of spite" Jonah mumbled, "But I think our friendship happened mostly to spite her snotty family. We grew to actually care about each other though, I know it" The sun was setting, so Jonah sat down on the branch of a large tree, not bothering to shift out of Pidgeot form. "I also know I made her a promise, and now its time to make good"

Jonah barely slept that night, waking several times, only to realize he was in a tree. Finally, the sun rose, probably the most beautiful sunset Jonah had ever seen. It was time to take off.

"What happened next?" Jonah mused, "It was probably when the pokemon DNA awakened"

* * *

"Kristen, I'm here" Jonah called, as he wandered through the maze. On his right shoulder, was a small Pidgey, almost asleep "What do you need to show me? I've got something to show you also" It was late June, and Jonah hadn't seen Kristen for almost a week. Something had happened, but Jonah didn't know what, and today he had been told to find her where she found him.

"Jonah, you know where I am" Jonah made two rights and a left, and he found himself back at the alcove, where he had first been lost. And there was Kristen, except…

"What happened to you?!" Jonah cried, causing the Pidgey to jump. Out of the top of Kristen's head, poked a small metal horn. Her nose and mouth were silver colored, and beginning to push out. Lining her arms were little metal points, also sliver.

"It happened last week" Kristen grinned.

"Y-you're a hybrid" Jonah smiled, then laughed happily, "You're a hybrid!" Unlike in most regions of the world, in Sinnoh, hybrids were loved. They were considered trendy, and for the Milton family, having their daughter turn out to be a sleeper hybrid was the best thing that could happen.

"They took me to the doctor for tests. I'm a Skarmory hybrid" Kristen giggled. "I-I couldn't be more happy"

"A Skarmory hybrid, then doesn't that mean?"

"I'm going to fly!" Kristen cried. "I'm gonna be able to fly!" Jonah couldn't say anything, so he held her, and the two laughed with joy.

"Well, I've given you my good news, what about you?" She asked, looking at the Pidgey on Jonah's shoulder. "Who is this little guy?"

"His name is Glide. He actually belongs to my uncle, but my uncle's house is getting fumigated, so Glide is staying with us" Kristen smiled, and stroked Glides feathers gently, causing him to give off a contented noise.

"You can fly above the clouds" Kristen whispered, "And one day, I'm going to join you"

* * *

"But it didn't work that way, did it?" Jonah asked no one. Underneath him, Kanto soared by. Tomorrow, he would hit Sinnoh. And by the late afternoon, he would hit Hearthome. "We should have known then, but we were kids. I don't think it would have mattered, I would have just made the promise then"

It was late July, and heavy rain, mixed with an unusual heat wave, had turned the dirt in the hedge maze into thick mud. Jonah and Kristen walked through it, side by side. Jonah held Kristen's hand, the metal had spread althea way down to her wrists. The horn in her head was almost fully developed, and a razor blade like tail was begging to appear. Her feathers were half way grown, and she had a small beak, while her entire face was coated in metal plates. She still walked bare foot, but her feet were beginning to resemble talons.

"The doctors aren't sure what's happening" Kristen said, "But they think something might be wrong"

"What could be wrong?"

"Something about my feathers. Like they're unusually heavy, or to close together, or not far enough apart, I don't know"

"Will you be able to fly?" Jonah asked with concern.

"Of course I will" Kristen laughed. "I'll soar above the maze, and this house, and everything"

"Can you take me up there, with you?"

"Jonah, I would love to take you up, to touch the sky" Kristen said.

The sun was setting a second time, to Jonah set down on a tree overlooking a cliff. From here, it was a straight flight east, to Hearthome.

"We talked even after I left Kristen, but I forgot" Jonah said, "We had no body but each other, you told me your deepest desires, and until I got your postcard, I forgot. I made you a promise though, and I will make sure I keep it"

Jonah collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Unlike the night before, the only time he woke up was when he fell out of the tree, and hit the ground back first. Finally, the sun came up, but Jonah was so exhausted, he slept through it, until it was noon, and Jonah cracked his eyes open, to see the sun high in the sky.

"NO, crap. I've gotta get to Kristen, now" Jonah jumped out of the tree, and took off. "I just hope I'm not to late"

* * *

It was late August. Jonah slowly navigated the maze, for the last time, tears rolling down his face. After two rights and a left, he came to the alcove, where Kristen stood, also crying.

Her transformation was almost complete. Her razor like tail was fully grown, as was her beak and the horn on her head, brown had surrounding it. Her skin was mostly metal plated, and her legs ended in five pronged talons. Her feathers had reached their full length, and were red on one side.

"Jonah/Kristen, what's the matter?" They asked each other in unison. "You go first" Kristen mumbled.

"My dad got a job offer from my uncle, in Johto. We have to leave next week" Kristen looked at him with sorrow.

"B-but that means"

"That means, we won't see each other again, maybe never again" Jonah cried. He stopped for a moment, trying to speak. "W-w-what's the matter with you"

"The doctors said my feathers are curving, and rigid. I can't move them, and because of how their curving, I can't even use them to hang glide, much less fly. They said if my wings and arms weren't attached, they could maybe smooth them out. But if they try it on me since my arms and wings are connected, they could hurt my arms badly, maybe even so I couldn't move them"

"But, you can't fly?"

"No" Kristen let out a small, hurt noise. "I'll never be able to. They said if I try, I'll kill my self" For a while they said nothing, they just cried, holding each other. Until the sun began to set.

"Jonah" A voice cried, "Jonah, where are you boy?" Jonah and Kristen looked at each other.

"You have to go" Jonah bent over, and picked up a pointed rock, sticking out of the ground, "What are you doing?"

"I saw this in a movie once," Jonah stood back up, "Give me your palm" Kristen flipped her hand over, revealing the only part of her body not coated in metal. Before she could say a thing, Jonah cut her across the palm, before cutting his own hand.

"Owe, Jonah! What was that for?" Jonah's cut hand grasped her.

"I want you to see how serious I am" Jonah said to Kristen, "When I promise this to you. I promise you, you will fly one day, I'll make sure of it, if I have to grow wings and take you up my self" Kristen's lower lip trembled, as her tears dribbled down her tears, and hit the ground.

"Thank you Jonah"

* * *

Kristen could no longer feel a thing, the morphine had completely numbed out the pain. Their were no other machines attached to her, since when her heart stopped, their would be no way to restart it.

The moon was full, and almost glowing a pale white. It hung in the sky, and bathed her in cold light. Their were no other lights in the room, so all Kristen could see was the window, and what lay outside. Like the outline of a giant bird, set against the moon.

"What in the world?" The giant bird swooped down, and landed on her windowsill. Before Kristen could scream, or react, it glowed white, and in a flash, it was no longer sitting there. Instead, it was Jonah.

"Jonah?" Kristen gasped, trying to find her breath, sucking air through her beak, "What are you doing here?" Jonah walked over, and smiled at her kindly.

"Kristen, do you remember the promise I made you?" Kristen shook her head. Jonah stroked her hair, and touched the metal plated side of her face. "I promised you, you would fly, and I would make it happen." He looked at the feathers on her arms. They were twisted, and the red inside was faded. "What happened?"

"Its some kind of degenerative disease" Kristen huffed, speaking between deep breathes, "It eats through metal, and its eating a hole in my heart. There is no treatment, all they can do is try to keep me numb. I asked to be moved here, so I could see the outside world, before I died" Kristen smiled slowly, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much, saved the world, ended a war, became a Pidgeot"

"I noticed" Kristen said, "How did it happen?" Jonah gave a deep sigh.

"You remember Glide? When you last saw him, he was a Pidgy. He gave his life for me, and the two of us became something new. Now, I need to ask, can you move"

"B-barely. I can scoot out of this bed, and I can move my arms and curl my fingers, but not much else" Jonah nodded.

"That's all we need" He turned, so his back faced her. Jonah then morphed into Pidgeot form. "Hop on"

"Your kidding, I can't" But Jonah cut her off.

"You can scoot onto my back, and hold onto my feathers. I'm going to give you what you always wanted. Now hop on" Kristen smiled, and slowly moved to the IV line. A small hole had been drilled into her arm, to stick the needle and pump the fluid in. She pulled the needle out, an let it drop to the side of the bed.

"I want to feel every moment of this" Kristen wheezed, "Paine, pleasure, everything. With all of her energy, Kristen pulled herself over the edge of the bed, and collapsed on Jonah's back. Her fingers grabbed his feathers, the ones on his wings, as tight as she could. "I'm ready"

"Then lets go" Jonah hopped to the windowsill. He then leapt over, extending his wings to their full width, also expanding her arms, and took off.

"Oh my God" Kristen moaned, as they soared upward, until they could see her mansion, and the gardens surrounding it. "They all look so tiny"

"Theirs nothing like seeing something from above" Jonah grinned. "You want to get closer?" Kristen nodded, and Jonah soared down, in between two rows of the hedge maze. Moments before hitting the ground, he swooped upward, making Kristen laugh.

They flew north, until they hit the snow covered mountains. Jonah flew near enough to one, so Kristen could actually grab a handful of snow. They flew over Snowpoint City, and both were amazed by the perfect reflection of the moon in the temple roof.

Now the sun was rising, and Jonah slowly flew over the ocean. The sky was bathed in orange, with streaks of yellow. The ocean was a dark purple color. Kristen's head rested against Jonah's back, and she felt his wings rise and fall, as they flapped slowly, her arms moving with them. Kristen felt something else deep inside her, something draining what little energy she had left. Suddenly, her body let off a small seizure, but she didn't fall.

"Kristen, was it everything you expected?" Jonah asked, as tears trickled down the side of his face. That seizure let him in on the truth, Kristen's time had come. Slowly, she pulled her head up, so it rested beside his.

"Jonah, every thing in the world looks so perfect" She struggled to speak, "Do you think this is what the world will look like from heaven?"

"Yes" Jonah cried, "Yeah, I think that's exactly what the world looks like"

"Thanks Jonah" Kristen whispered, before she closed her eyes, and died. Jonah flew on silently, two emotions running through him. Sorrow, because of her death, but happiness.

17 years earlier, Jonah had promised Kristen he would get her to fly, and he had made good on his promise. Kristen's last momments had been happy, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Stephanie

**AN : **This chapter is dedicated Lady of DarkFire, and Elemacil, for adding The Slider Chronicles to their favorites, and being the first two to do so

**Survivor**

_A story of Stephanie_

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone" - Rose Kennedy _

Darkness. That was the first thing they saw, darkness and nothing else. It was an all consuming darkness, that blocked out the other senses at first. The next thing one of them realized was their was something in her hand. Plastic, and cylindrical, a flashlight.

She flicked it on, to reveal the face of a terrified woman, with short red hair. She was hyperventilating.

"W-where am I?" The woman gasped. "How did I get here?"

"My guess would be you were kidnapped" A sarcastic voice replied. The flashlight turned, to reveal an amazingly tall woman, with short blond hair, and the body of a stick figure.

"Who are you?" The third woman, holding the flashlight, asked.

"My name is Stephanie, would it be stupid to ask where on Earth are we?" The third woman turned the flash light on her face, revealing a human face covered with red fur, large pointed ears, a small blunt muzzle, and yellow hair and fur around her neck.

"I'm Terra, how did we get here?"

"I don't know" Stephanie said, "Lets ask contestant number 3" Terra returned the flashlight to the sobbing, red haired woman.

"I-I'm _hic _Becca. Get me out of here!" She screamed.

"Well, then lets just" Terra stood up, only to have something around her waist pull her back down. "What the?" She turned the flash light down, to reveal something like a chastity belt. Terra felt around the back of it, to feel a large wire, that probably ran into the wall.

"Yeah, I tried that a few minutes ago" Stephanie muttered, "I would have tried this" She held up something. Terra turned the flashlight on it, to reveal it to be a large handgun.

"Why on Earth do you have that? I don't!"

"Sobber has one also" Stephanie said, "My guess is, we have them because you're a Flareon hybrid, you come with your own weapon's system" Well, so did Stephanie, but no one needed to know that.

"Why give us a chance at all?"

"Don't you see?!" Becca screamed, "It's a fucking game!"

"How do we know when it begins?" Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound filled the room, followed by three clicking noises, the wire pulling back into the wall. A door opened up, revealing a large metal hallway.

"I think it just did" Stephanie said.

* * *

Three against three, those were the rules of the game. A game that the hunters had paid 1,000,000 each for. The women were known as the prey. The men were called hunters.

The three had never met before, they had been assigned secret names by the person they had paid for this, the contessa. The names were Mr. Red, Mr. Green, and Mr. Gold.

They were decked out in bullet proof armor, helmets with screens that displayed images from the four cameras in the ceilings, gloves that could activate the chastity belts when a button on top was pressed, and three Mossberg shotguns. It wasn't really a fair fight.

Each of them had picked out a target, they had one specific woman they would kill. The contessa had set up the game, and now they would play, with three lives as the prize.

It's a sick world.

* * *

The metal hallway was not a hallway, but two metal walls, ten feet high, on both sides of the women. The wall's were made of orange rusted metal. On top of the wall, razor wire was strung. The ceiling was forty feet above them, their was no sky light or sunroof. Large lights were mounted across the ceiling, making Terra wonder about the flashlight, which she decided to leave on the ground"

"What is this place?" Becca sobbed, as she ran her hands along the metal wall. She began to pound against them, screaming "Let us out"

"We appear to be in a maze" Terra said, taking the sobbing woman by the hand, "My guess is, we need to get out of here" She lead Becca, who put up no resistance.

"That's not what worries me" Stephanie said, following the two women, "These" She waved her and Becca's gun (Becca had been crying to hard to carry it) "Are what worry me"

"Why?"

"The only reason we would need guns would be if some one else were here. Now, these guns, are Colt Anaconda, 44. Magnums. Their production was originally terminated about 160 years ago, but they started making them again about 35 to 40 years ago.

"A bullet fired out of this could blast a hole in a human skull from ten feet, but you wont get much effect from 100. The recoil will knock you on your but, so be careful. There are six chambers, all loaded. It's a double action revolver, which means the hammer has to be cocked, before the trigger is pulled" Stephanie looked Becca up and down, as they came to the end of the metal row. They could go left or right, and chose left, "Becca, you're small, I'll hold your gun also"

"You know a lot about guns" Terra said.

"Well, I have to be safe" Stephanie said, "I'm an expert on guns and ammunition, improvised anti-personnel devices, and most forms of hand-to-hand combat" What Stephanie left out was, she was also a Scyther, who had spent the last 11 years, since her merging, to become an attack expert.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of some one with, that kind of knowledge" Terra said.

"What do you know about guns?"

"Nothing, I work as a paralegal. The only anti-personnel devices I've seen have been used on me" Stephanie nodded, and tapped on Becca's shoulder. The woman had stopped sobbing, but had become near catatonic.

"W-w-what?"

"What about you, do you know anything about guns?" The women made another left, and found them selves at a dead end.

"I want out!" Becca screamed. Stephanie stopped in mid-step, Becca's words cutting deep.

"I thought I told you not to smoke anymore" Tom said, reaching up and grabbing the cigarette out of Stephanie's mouth.

"I-I know, but I need one," She pleaded, "I just" Tom ignored her pleading, and punched her in the stomach. Stephanie let out a gasp, and feel to her knees. Tom then grabbed her by her long hair, and dragged her.

"You've forgotten your lessons Stephie," Tom said, "I think its time you remember"

"Tom, let go" Stephanie screamed, tears running down her face. She struggled, but could only reach his wrist. He dragged her into the back of their kitchen, to a white door. "No, please"

"You'll come out when you've learned your place" Tom said, as he threw open the door. The door lead to a wooden staircase, which lead down to the basement. Tom pulled Stephanie up to her knees, and pushed her in. He then slammed the door, and locked it.

"Tom, please" Stephanie wailed, "I want out!" Becca and Terra turned, and walked into Stephanie, knocking her on her butt.

"Jeez, Stephanie, you space out" Terra said, helping the tall woman back to her feet, "What happened"

"I uh, dunno" Stephanie said, quickly changing the subject "But lets not think about it, lets get out of here" Leading the group now, Stephanie didn't fair any better.

An hour later, they were still terribly lost. Now they were wondering if their was an exit, when…

"Gentle men, our prizes are around here" A masculine voice said, "The camera's show it. I want to know, Mr. Green, what do you plan on doing with your prize" Becca opened her mouth to scream, but Terra and Stephanie put their hands over her mouth, and pulled her into a small alcove in the wall. They could hear foot steps.

"I'm going to cut her head off, and mount it on the wall. Hybrids look beautiful mounted I think. What about you Mr. Red?"

"She's a sweet piece of pussy, I think I'll fuck my little red head a few times"

"Do what you want" A deeper voice said, "If either of you touch the tall one, I will kill you"

"Mr. Gold, we wouldn't dream of"

"I don't want you dreaming" The three men came into view. The women pressed them selves flat against the alcove, hoping the men wouldn't notice them. "I don't like either of you. I will kill you"

Stephanie could hear nothing but her beating heart. The three armored men walked by, and didn't notice them.

"Now" Stephanie and Terra yelled, jumping out behind the men, Stephanie's gun extended. The three men pivoted, shock coloring their faces.

"Shit, where's the third one" Mr. Red cried, "Where's mine"

"Okay fuck heads, here's how it's going to work" Stephanie said, gun aimed at Mr. Red's helmet, "You're going to lead us to the exit. If you don't, I will kill you" She turned the gun to Mr. Green, "Then you" She turned it to Mr. Gold, "Then you"

"Please, I'm not scared of you" Mr. Gold said. Both Green and Red turned to him nervously, and then noticed his left hand had dropped his gun, and was reaching towards the button on top of his glove.

"Maybe you should be" Stephanie snarled, pulling the hammer on the gun. Green put his hand on his button. "In fact, maybe I should" The two men slammed the buttons down, activating the electrical charges in the chastity belts.

Terra opened her mouth to scream, but only spit and not noise came out. Her eye's choked out tears, as all of her muscle's locked up. Terra fell to her knee's, begging to die in her head.

Now for Stephanie, it was different. When electricity is pumped through a slider, in human form, the slider's body automatically tries to defend itself, by shifting into pokemon form.

"What the?" A large Scyther stood where Stephanie had. The chastity belt no longer fit, and fell to the ground with a large CLUNK. The revolver landed beside it.

"Now that that's off," Stephanie said, "lets take care of you" She leapt, and slashed Mr. Gold across the chest with blinding speed, the bullet proof vest being the only thing that protected him. He raised his Mossberg and fired, but Stephanie leapt out of the way. The pellets flew harmlessly above Terra's head.

"Over here dumb-dumb" Stephanie laughed, landing behind them. She hit Mr. Red and Green with the flat sides of her blade's, and slammed their heads into Mr. Gold's. She did it with enough force to smash the glass screens on their helmet's, and to knock them out.

"Alright, now that that's dealt with" Stephanie morphed back to human form, and lifted a Mossberg off of Mr. Green, when she head a click noise. Becca stood in front of her, helping Terra to her feet. Becca's gun was turned on Stephanie, and fear covered her face.

"Y-You can become a pokemon"

"Becca"

"SHUT UP FREAK!" Becca screamed. "You're a fucking freak. I don't want you to follow us you, do and I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

"Stephanie, you said you would be home by four" Tom said, as his wife walked in the door.

"Yeah, I know Tom, but traffic was bad and" Tom stood up, and took her by the hands.

"Shhh, shh, I understand" Tom said, soothingly.

"Y-you do?" He nodded. Stephanie smiled. "Thank you, I was afraid you wouldn't"

"Just because I understand, doesn't mean you won't be punished" Before Stephanie could move, Tom punched her in the nose.

Blood gushed out, and splattered on his face. Stephanie fell on her butt, and Tom bent down to examine the damage. "Its pretty bad, you'll need to see a doctor. If they ask?"

"I-I fell down some stairs"

"That's a good girl" Tom said, He grabbed Stephanie's face, and pulled her close to him. "If you tell them anything, I will know. I will kill you. Just because I love you, don't think I won't kill you"

Stephanie shook the memory off, only to realize the other two women were gone. "Now what?"

_Scyther have wing_

"But they can't fly" She said.

_No, but if we get some momentum…_ Stephanie's eyes bulged, as the idea hit her. Quickly morphing, Stephanie leapt foreword, towards the back wall. Using this momentum, she leapt up, reaching 15 feet, before using her wings to carry her over the barbed wire, and onto the other side of the wall.

"I think I have an idea.

* * *

It was an hour, before Mr. Gold picked his head up, to see the women missing.

"Shit, wake up morons" Gold said, pulling Mr. Red and Green up, before shaking them awake. "They took our guns" Mr. Red woozily looked down at his right hand.

"They took our gloves" Mr. Green broke the cracked glass on his helmet off.

"Our helmets don't work! How do we get out?" Gold laughed.

"Now its fun" He said. "The armor and weapons eliminated the fun. Now its like a real hunt, and those sluts are our prize" With that, Gold took off running, followed by Red and Green.

* * *

Three hours. It took Becca and Terra three hours to get to where they are now.

"I'm telling you, we've been this way" Becca said.

"And I'm telling you, I can smell something, other then blood. I can smell outside, which must mean we are near a door" Terra growled.

"Yeah, leave it to the nose of a hy-breed" Becca sneered, "I'm relying on the nose of a half-breed" Terra prepared to slap Becca, but something stopped her.

This walkway ended in a doorway, which lead to the outside of the maze. Twenty feet in front of the entrance to the maze, was a large open doorway, which lead out side. But the two women were not happy to see this.

"You see gentlemen" Mr. Gold said, "I told you if we left the door open, the hybrids nose would lead them to the exit. All we had to do is wait"

"Well gentlemen" Terra said, "If you didn't notice, we have all the weapons. You don't stand a chance"

"We don't need weapons" Red said, as he and Green walked foreword, to meet the two women, "We'll take you"

Now, a little bit of information on Mr. Red and Mr. Green. Mr. Red was a millionaire, who had never worked a day of his life, since he lived off of a trust fund. He was fifty pounds overweight, and about five foot nothing, causing him to be slow, and look like a giant beach ball. Slow and stupid, he was taken down by a shot to the knee from Becca.

Mr. Green was the head of a successful accounting firm. He was thin, and constantly ill, coincidentally he was weak and had a low pain tolerance. Although Mr. Green had a deep hatred of hybrids, he was also scared of them. When Terra fired a flame-thrower at him, the fear caused him to flinch instead of run, and he collapsed to the ground, out cold.

"Alright, you dealt with the weak" Mr. Gold whispered into Terra and Becca's ears. Their stomachs dropped, because Mr. Gold had snuck up behind them. "This means I get two prizes" He punched both of them in the smalls of their backs. The two women fell on their faces, unconscious. "Actually, I get four prizes. Now, where is the tall one?"

"Did some one ask for me?" Gold turned, as Stephanie leapt over the wall. She slashed at his face, but Gold dropped, so Stephanie missed. He stood back up, and the two faced each other.

"So, tell me about this place" Gold laughed.

"The game is simple. We paid 1,000,000 each, for the chance to hunt the three of you in the labyrinth. We of course had weapons and shit, but that took away the fun"

"Who did you pay to set this up?"

"A friend of a friend introduced me to the associate of a woman named the contessa. She has been running this game for a while now, and owns the building the labyrinth is inside of" Stephanie laughed.

"Enough talk, lets end it" Stephanie lunged and slashed, but Gold grabbed her blade and flipped her over his head, onto his back. She jumped at his face, and he punched her in the stomach.

"Watch this" Fist still in her stomach, Mr. Gold lifted Stephanie over his hand with one arm, balancing her on his knuckles. Stephanie cut his arm rapidly, but it didn't seem to hurt him. Gold shoved her off, and onto her back. He then placed his foot against her neck.

"You're weak little girl" Gold whispered coldly, "You can't escape. You're nothing with out me Stephie, so don't forget it" Tom yelled, "Now fix my dinner"

"Y-yes sir" Stephanie whispered, as she scooped out potatoes onto Tom's plate. She cut off a piece of roast, and set it down, before turning to her own plate.

"What do you think your doing" Stephanie's arm paused in mid-air, "Did I say you could eat"

"I'm hungry" She said, looking down at her bulging belly, "I need it" Tom jumped up, and grabbed her arm.

"You don't get to say what you want" Tom snarled, "I decide what you want"

"No"

"What?" He cried, shocked, "What did you say to me?!"

"I said no!" Stephanie screamed.

"You've forgotten your place little girl"

"No more" She cried, struggling against Tom, "Never again!" Stephanie grabbed her dinner plate, and smashed it onto Tom's head, "Not ever, ever, again!" She screamed, bringing her blades up in an X-scissor around Gold's ankle. She cut Gold's leg, sliced though the bone, and severed it above the ankle.

"Fuuuuuck" Gold hoped around on one leg, blood pouring on the ground. Stephanie stood up, breathing slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Then I'd be a loser, like you" With that, Stephanie head-butted Gold. He fell on his butt, and collapsed unconscious, blood pooling around him. Stephanie went over to Terra, and nudged her awake.

"Look for a phone, and call the police. If you want one of those losers to survive, you'll need to find a phone quickly"

"Thank you, I will"

"Remember, I said if" With that, Stephanie jumped out the door way, and into the night.

* * *

It was three weeks later. Stephanie was sitting alone at a table, at a bar with no name. In her right hand was a glass of Jessie Rider Blue Band (The expensive stuff). She would occasionally look at the scars across her wrist. It was going to be a long night.

"Hello, mind if I sit?" Stephanie looked up, as a man she had never met before, pulled up in the seat beside her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Some one who knows that you can turn into a Scyther" This should have shocked Stephanie, but she just shrugged it off.

"I'm not going to ask how you know. Just what do you want?"

"I want to hear the entire story, of what happened in the labyrinth.

Stephanie sighed, and pulled out a cigarette, from a package labeled Luck Strikes. She lit it quickly, and let the smoke drift around her head.

"You smoke?"

"I quit. Quitting easy, not starting again is hard" The man nodded.

"So, you want to hear the story? It's a long one"

"I've got plenty of time" Stephanie nodded, took a long puff, and began to tell the story. By the time she was finished, she had gone through two more scotch's, and five cigarette's.

"They actually paid money to hunt you?"

"It's a dangerous world" Stephanie said, "So, I've done what I can to feel safe. I find my security in the sharpness of my blades, at the end of the barrel of my gun, in the strength of my hands, and in the wit of my mind. What about you?"

"I find security in strength of my teammate, and safety when I hold my loved ones" The man responded. "So how did you get captured?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Sorry, to embarrassed to say"

"Come on"

"You wont tell me how you found me, so I don't have to tell you that"

"Alright, good point" The man relented, "What about the woman running the labyrinth?"

"The only thing I could get from those losers was a code name"

"What was the name"

"The contessa"

"The contessa? That doesn't make sense"

"I know, and I've thought about it, but tonight I just wanted to come here" Stephanie said, "And drink and drink and drink, and maybe cry for a while. But then you sat down, and started asking questions" Behind Stephanie, above her head, was a TV. In a big banner on the screen, were the words WAR DECLARED : Humans and Hybrids declare war.

"Well, I heard about you" The man said, "I wanted to meet you for my self" He had unkempt red hair, and wore sunglasses, but the thing that got Stephanie were the three diagonal scars across his face. "You're special"

"So what?" Stephanie muttered. The man smiled kindly, and began to tap his fingers against the table, but when Stephanie looked down, she saw the clawed hand of a Dragonite. She turned back to him, shocked.

"My name is Axle" He said. "I'm also special, as you might have guessed. I came to ask you if you would be willing to come with me to meet a friend of mine. The two of us run an organization for special people. If you come with me, you'll be amazed" Stephanie pondered over this, and what other options she had.

"Alright, show me something amazing"

"Trust me, you wont be disappointed"


	6. Dimitrius

**AN : **I wrote this story, when I received an email saying my one shots were to simple. My friend, nothing is simple

**Through Heavens Eyes**

_A part of a story about Dimitrius_

"_Without rules, chaos" Eve Dallas_

It was a cold night in January, with a pale full moon. Their were no clouds in the sky, no clouds to warn of the cold rain that would drench the city the next day.

The drama that was unfolding took place in Violet City, and this nights drama took place in the area called Blue Town. The area was poor town, all of the buildings were government funded, and each one had been painted the same shade of garish blue. Hence the name.

Across the street from an all night convenience store, was a well lit basketball court. The lights were on time, and ran from midnight to six am. Standing under one of the lights, was a tall figure, with three horns coming out of its head. In one claw, it held a baby doll with a nail between its legs. In the other claw, it held the bloody head of a Migthyena hybrid.

The hybrids vision was dyed red, by the free flowing blood coming out of the large gash across his head. Both his ears had been clipped off, causing more blood. Even his muzzle had been shattered, causing all words to be jumbled.

The figure had pulled the hybrid onto his knees, knowing full well the hybrid wouldn't be able to do it on his own. The figure had shattered both of the hybrids knee caps earlier, and the figure wanted the hybrid to be in as much pain as possible.

Blood and tears pooled around their feet. The Migthyena hybrid, who had been a reinforcer for the Seventh Street Slayers, was crying like a baby. To be honest, the figure was disgusted by him.

"You claim to be a real man" The figure snarled, "You drive with death as your co-pilot. Yet, when trouble came to your door, you begged for your life, rather then fight! Surely you saw this coming, eventually justice would send some one after you.

"Well, I am the servant of justice. You have been found guilty of dealing drugs to school children, extorting money from small business owners, and participated in the gang rapes of multiple women. You have a chance to appeal, what do you have to say in your defense?"

Despite the fact they were in the middle of the city, their were no snarls of traffic, no sounds of cars back firing, only the sound of the hybrid crying. Their were people in apartment buildings who heard, the clerk in the all night convenience store heard. But out of fear, they did nothing.

The hybrid's mind raced, simply trying to put two words together. But their were no words in his mind, only raw fear, and disbelief. This couldn't be happening, their was not way. It was all just a dream, and he would wake up soon.

"P-p-please man" The hybrid sobbed, "I din't do any thing. You can't do dis to me, you can't"

"Your plea had been considered" The figure said, "APPEAL DENIED" He screamed. His left claw dropped the baby doll to the ground, before he secured it around the hybrids neck.

"Don't, stop" The hybrid gasped. He felt both claws tighten.

He felt the right one pull upward.

Then he felt no more.

* * *

I still remember the day perfectly. That amazes me. Its never the days of disasters we remember, it's the days after. This was the day that my life would change, maybe not in a good way, I don't know.

Violet city was cold that day. The day was overcast, with a steady drizzle soaking the earth all day, not cold enough to snow, but cold enough to chill. The windows on all the buildings were dark. Their was no sound, aside from the steady dripping.

It had been about six months since I gave up trying to become a therapist. My dream ended the day a stoned woman, with pink eyes, threw a Voltorb at a glass roof, and sliced me to pieces.

It was also the day that my Totodile, the pokemon I got when I tried to take the gym challenge (gave up after a year), sacrificed his life to give me a new life. I wish I could say in that time, I had reaped all the benefit of a second chance. The truth is though, I squandered it.

I didn't have a job, I didn't plan on getting one. I had a good deal of money saved, and I had discovered I could rent a cheap apartment on the edge of Blue Town, for three years with out working. Basically, I did what ever I wanted, but I had no real plans for the future. The only thing constant in my life, was every day I would wake up, and walk out to a convenience store, where I bought decent, but more importantly cheep, coffee. Guess what that store was across the street from.

The first thing I noticed, as I walked across the street from the basketball court, were the blue lights, flashing silently. The police in Blue Town were nothing new. Every night, I was serenaded to sleep, by the sounds of gun shots and women and children screaming. However, their were usually only a few police at the scenes of those crimes. What I was looking at, was at least forty cops and crime scene investigators.

I turned, and walked over, I needed to see if it was what I suspected it was. I walked to the edge of the wooden barricades, along with a throng of other people. From the short distance, I could see a baby doll, that confirmed my suspicions. The Blue Town Crusher.

As he had been dubbed by the news papers, the Blue Town Crusher was responsible for at least eight confirmed murders, this one would make nine. His name sprung out of the fact that the sides of the skulls of all eight victims, had been crushed. He had been terrorizing this part of the city for three months.

Now, since Blue Town is a small section of the city, I had been at five of the crime scenes. Not intentionally mind you, just by accident. I wasn't the only one at least, but showing up at five crime scenes had made the police look at me as a suspect. It never panned out though.

Suddenly, the flock of reporters all began shouting out questions at once. Looking up, I winced. Lt. Jenny, of course she would be here, she runs the damn investigation. Dimitrius, you moron.

Lt. Jenny, the teal haired, witch face queen of the damned, had brought me in as a suspect, since I had been at the first three crime scenes. Even though I had been realized, she didn't like me. It probably didn't help that I was friends with her aide, Officer Ian Baxter.

"Lt. Jenny, is their any connection between this and the other eight BTC killings?" One reporter cried.

"The Violet City PD has no statement at this time"

"Is it true that the victim is a hybrid, and that seven of the other victims were hybrids?"

"What did I just say"

"Hello Jenny" I said, stepping through the crowd. The ice queen looked at me, and winced.

"Dimitrius, what are you doing here?"

"I get coffee across the street every day"

"Then go get coffee, and quit contaminating my crime scene. Your being here is a contaminant" With out another word, the Lt. moved through the crowd, to a waiting police cruiser. Followed close behind, was a young, sandy haired man, in police uniform.

"Dimitrius, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well Ian, I was going to get coffee, but I noticed this" I said, gesturing, "What the hell happened"

"Look, you know I can't tell you much" As he said this, two EMT's walked through the crowd, with a stretcher. On it was a body bag, but something about the shape of the body bag was unusual. Their was a giant round bulge in the chest area.

"Oh shit" I muttered, "That bulge, is it?"

"Yeah" Ian sighed, "Its his head, among other things. When they found the body, they didn't find the head. Well, we found it, wedged into a basketball goal. When it was ripped off of the body, the killer pulled the spinal cord out with it. It just hung down, like some white bone tail, growing out of the head"

"Jesus, did you say ripped?" Ian nodded. "B-but, who could possibly do that"

"We've already said we believe we're looking for a hybrid, as the killer. Beyond that, we have nothing"

"Officer Baxter" Jenny screamed from the cruiser, "Stop fraternizing with the civilian, and get your ass over here"

"Later" As Ian walked off, I wondered something. Are they looking for a hybrid?"

* * *

**The Day Before**

The figure despised mental institutions. Asylums, nut houses, loony bins, droll farms, they were all the same. Hell on earth, filled with the living dead. Institutions were the worlds toilets. When people didn't want to put up with other peoples crap, they dumped them here.

What could you like though? The stale, bleached white walls, and tiles that reflected you perfectly as you walked? The fluorescent lights that hummed constantly, like a thousand insects crawling all over each other. The fat ass security guard who greeted you as you entered, who earned minimum wage and was still over paid. But the worst thing was the patients.

Once they walked into the white rooms, they ceased to be human. Oh, these peoples body's were here, but their souls had left along time ago. All that was left were blank stares, slack jaws, drool pooling on their white gowns. Horrible, so horrible.

Today, the figure was lead by a Glameow hybrid orderly. It took all of his energy not to smash the orderly's face in, then pour her blood all over himself. But she had done no wrong, those were the rules, he could only kill those who had done wrong.

"Right this way Mr. Kippsey" The orderly said. A made up name, no one knew who he was, or at least, no one remembered. The orderly lead him to a window, where a wheel-chair bound woman sat.

Her hair was limp, after being washed a thousand times by orderlies with institution shampoo. Her face, at first glance, was placid, but looking for long enough revealed so much more. Her skin was pasty, causing her to always look like she was on the brink of death. Her lips were perpetually dry, and constantly flaking. But the worst thing, was the eyes. Two empty black pools, that revealed no thought, no emotion, no soul.

The figure brushed some of her hair out of her face, as the orderly left, leaving the two alone.

"You sure look beautiful today, Kiara" He said, smiling to her. "Do you know, you're just as beautiful as the day we met?" Kiara said nothing. Drool dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, and pooled on her hospital gown.

"Once you get out of here" He said, tearing slightly, "We'll get married, like I said we would" He took her hand. "Then, I'll take you around the world Kiara, just like I said I would. Won't that be great?"

Kiara didn't respond. She never did. When he held her hand, it was cold, and limp, always limp. He honestly doubted she could hear him, but he prayed she could. If he ever thought Kiara had forgotten he existed, he would kill himself.

"I swear, will get them Kiara" He wept, "Theirs only two more. We'll show them Kiara, we'll make them pay" But, their was no response. The figure pressed his head into Kiara's shoulder, and wept.

* * *

I went straight home, not even bothering to get my coffee. I live on the top floor of a cheap apartment building, perfect for divorced men and ex-cons. My apartment consisted of one room, a living room/kitchen/bathroom. No bed room, I slept on a sleeper sofa, and no closet, I wore one pair of clothes until I couldn't wear them any more, then I bought new ones.

My apartment originally had my couch, fridge, TV, and coffee table. But, since the BTC killings had begun, I had become a tad obsessed. I had taped news paper clippings across walls, along with ever poster that the police had released of a possible subject (I had the one with me framed). I don't know why I did these things, any more then I knew why I could become a Totodile. I just did them.

Every observation I had, I kept in a small leather bound journal. Pulling it out, and dating it, I began to write.

_Jan 18_

_Another killing today. This makes nine confirmed, but this one was different. I saw something there, that I had only seen at one other crime scene._

_A baby doll. A little wooden thing, but some one had put a nail between its legs. I saw this at one other scene, but I'm willing to bet that their was one of those dolls at each scene. It would be one of those details they wouldn't want the public to know._

_This murder was particularly brutal. Not only was this one's head smashed, his spine was ripped out. Why is the killer so angry? I do know one thing, these murders are not random, each victim has been picked out carefully, victim number five proves that. He's doing this for a reason, but what reason? For what purpose? And what about number five, what does she have to do with this._

_They day they found her, she didn't have any ID. Her face had been smashed beyond recognition, all of her clothing had been removed, her tattoo's and birthmarks had been peeled off, and her finger and jaw had been removed. They never were able to ID her, I'll ask Ian later tonight, but I doubt he can give me any thing. I'm worried, very worried._

* * *

"The world really just looks like a blur, when you view it through the window of a moving bus" Horatio Garnoso muttered to him self. On his chest, he clutched a bag with all his worldly possessions in them. Every so often, he would pull out a note he had been given, and read it.

"Dear Mr. Garnoso" The note, written on the back of a post card said, "Recently, you have come to our attention. We know who you are, and we know about your abilities. Please, meet us in Violet City in two weeks, we will find you.

"Your soon to be friends, The sliders"

"Who in the world are the sliders?" Horatio mumbled.

* * *

Three times a week, I go out to play pool at this bar in the city, with Ian. We both complain about our lives (mostly him), and drink until we nearly pass out. The strange thing is, I can actually out drink him. Ian is an extraordinary light weight. But more on that later.

Tonight was one of those nights, where I go out, but tonight I was going to do something I thought was insignificant, that would have major repercussions.

It was about fifteen minutes before I was going to leave, when, BANG BANG BANG. The sound of gun shots. Not real gunshots, but noise from a 81 inch TV, with the volume going full blast.

I debated going to talk to them about it, but sighed, and decided it was worth it. The noise was coming from the apartment next to mine. Why did that nimrod have to turn his volume up as high as it would go? Well, I knew the answer.

"Mr. Dukakus" I growled, as I pounded on his door. "Mr. Dukakus!"

"What do you want?" The withered prune of a man answered. Mr. Dukakus had been, at some point in time, Sergeant Dukakus, of the Violet City PD This was before a bullet robbed him of some brain function, a divorce robbed him of his money, and time robbed him of his hair.

"I came to ask you to turn down the damn TV" I said, "Like I did yesterday, and the day before, and the day before"

"I told you, I can't hear it" Dukakus said, "That bullet took away my hearing. But the doctors said in six weeks, my hearing will come back, and I'll be back on the force" One other thing the bullet did. When they removed it, their were complications. Basically, this meant Dukakus would occasionally slip in and out of the past.

I actually liked the man okay. He had invited me over a few times, and told me stories about his time in the police, and since he believed his stories had happened only a few weeks earlier, they were really vivid. Dukakus had once had a Growlithe as a pet, and I liked the little guy. I went over one day, and the Growlithe was gone. I asked him about it.

"Growlithe as a pet?" Dukakus asked, "Don't be silly boy. Its 2142, all Growlithe are drafted into police service, as part of the Johto Unrest Resolution Act" Dukakus' mind would have been sad, if it hadn't been so darn funny.

"Look, I don't mean to be a hard ass" I said, "But last night, you ran the TV until two a.m. I mean, I know watching all those flash video's of old cop shows, remind you of the glory days, but I can't sleep. Can you turn it down, please Mr. Dukakus?"

"That's Sergeant Dukakus to you" He snarled, before slamming the door in my face. Sometimes he could be nice, and other times he could be a pain in the butt. So I decided to so something about it. Almost immediately after I did it, I regretted it. Today, I would do anything to change it.

I went to the air vent, on the upper part of the wall of my apartment. I took out the screws and off the metal vent. The vent was tiny, but it attached to the air shaft, which attached to ever apartment in this building.

Now, a person couldn't hope to squeeze in there, if their life depended on it. Few pokemon could. They would have to be, less then three feet tall, and only a few inches wide. Much like a Totodile was, with its tail tucked between its legs, and its muzzle completely out stretched.

Morphing quickly, I leapt into the air shat, which sharply dropped about a half a foot foreword. The vent in Dukakus' apartment was behind his TV, but more importantly, if I angled my head, I could hit the outlet that his TV power strip was plugged into. Which is exactly what I did.

"What the?!" Dukakus cried, jumping up, as sparks exploded from behind his TV. I laughed silently, before propelling my self up with a water gun. How was I supposed to know I had just sighed that man's death warrant.

* * *

"Son, I need to see some ID" The bar tender said, to Jamie Lingstrom. Jamie, a young, thick skinned Sandshrew hybrid, looked shocked to be asked for ID.

"Man, I'm in here all the time! You know I'm 21, you've never asked for ID before!"

"Yeah, well I got a call, that some hybrid require in my bar wasn't as old as he looked. Now show me the damn ID" Jamie scowled fished around in his pants, before pulling out a plastic card, and handing it to the bartender. He took one look at the card, then at Jamie.

"I'm tellin' you man, its legitimate"

"Alright, Mr. Hugo Swarez, 31 year old organ donor" The bartender sneered, "Get the hell out"

* * *

I got to the bar ten minutes later. Ian had already racked all the balls, and had a beer in one hand. "I already ordered you yours, you ready?"

"Just gimmie a stick" I muttered, as he tossed me one. In a moment, they brought me over my glass of red wine. I may live in Blue Town, but that doesn't mean I have to drink like I do. Frankly, I loathe the taste of beer, I prefer wine and champagne. A little known talent of mine, is I can tell you the brand of any wine, and the year, on taste.

As we played, I waited a few minutes, waited for Ian to finish half his beer, before I began my questions. I used to think that Ian was lying about how much of a light weight he was, until after three beers he jumped on the table, took off his shirt, and sang Celebration.

"Ian" He took a shot at the 13 ball, "IAN!"

"Whazzu?"

"Ian, the BTC victim they found today"

"Omar Rice"

"What?"

"His name was Omar Rice. Only child lived with his mother at some point" I nodded, as I took a shot at the 4 ball, sunk it in the side pocket.

"Was he a gang banger?" I asked.

"I dunno, yeah he was" I missed the 7 ball. "Yeah, he was a member of the Seven Street Slayers"

"So, that would make him the third victim to be a member of that gang?"

"Yeah, de first two were members also. The sixth one was a member of the Lowtown Men, another hybrid gang. But, none of de other four hybrids were gang bangers, the evil ice queen had us look into any connection. After six straight day's, we found nothin'"

"And the fifth victim" Ian shrugged. He hit the cue ball, and caused it to bounce up. I caught it before it hit the ground. "I think this one is mine"

"What ever"

As I placed the ball, I asked, "Have you been able to do anything to identify her?" I sunk the seven ball this time. May all pool ball's fear Dimitrius.

"She's the worse. Her DNA ain't in the system, her finger's are gone, teeth gone, face gone. We only know she wasn't rich, and she probably lived in Blue Town"

"Why do you say that?" I sunk the six ball, two left.

"Well, most rich family's these day's, they have these little chips implanted into their children at birth. A hybrid invented those things, and they say hybrids have never given us anything. The rich family, and them alone, can track the children, where ever they are. Now, the chip deactivates when the child turn twenty, the age of accountability. But, the chip never dissolves, it just stays their. We didn't find one of those on her. We did how ever, find multiple injection marks, up and down her arms, showing her to be a long time Paradise user"

"Paradise? Yeesh, nasty drug" I sunk the two ball, one left.

"Yeah, but if you know how to make it, its cheap" Missed the eight ball, crap. Ian finished off his beer, and got another. He didn't have a clue what he was telling me.

"Did the you find any one, who saw what happened. Did any one see what happened?"

"If they did, they ain't coming foreword" Ian mumbled, as he sunk the 13 ball. "That's a problem with Blue Town. The motto is, every man for him self"

"What about any pokemon? There are plenty of hybrid cops, they can speak to pokemon"

"We found one, a Hoothoot who saw a large figure with claws. But, the Hoothoot only had one eye, and partial brain damage from being hit in the head with a beer can and crashing into a building"

"And no dark type pokemon?"

"Dark type tend to stay away from the cities. Theirs city dark, with serious light pollution. And theirs actual dark, in the wood, where you can still see the moon and stars"

"pathetic mumbled, as Ian sank the 11 and 9 balls. "A city full of humans, hybrids, and pokemon, and none of them can ever see a man murder nine people in public"

"He does it at night" Ian sunk the 10 ball. Now he had two, but he was beginning to sway as he moved. "and, he does it where their would be the least number of witnesses" He sunk the 15 ball. "He leaves no DNA, none of victims can hurt him. He's strong, silent, powerful"

"You said you think it's a hybrid" Ian nodded. "What type might it be?"

"I dunno, we're assuming either a Crawdaunt or Scizor hybrid" Ian sunk the 8 ball. "I win" He exclaimed, throwing both hands over his head, before hitting the ground, dead drunk.

"Night night dude"

* * *

"Mr. Garnoso, is it?" The motel clerk asked Horatio. Horatio had been turned away from ten hotels, and was now at a cheep one, near the poor part of town. What was it called, Green Town?

"Yes, I'm Horatio Garnoso. I just want to know if you have a room" The squirly faced dude typed quickly on his ancient computer. Horatio looked around the motel office.

He had been living in motel's for a while All the office's looked the same, wood paneled walls, orange shag carpeting, chairs from 2090, magazine's that had been around longer the cement that the building was on. Also, they all smelled of cigarette's and sweat. Lots of sweat.

"Well, Mr. Garnoso, we have a room on the top floor" he pulled out a key card, and handed it to Horatio. The clerk studied his face for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I know where I've seen you. You were in the circus, The Flying Garnoso Brothers"

"Yeah, that was me" Horatio grinned.

"You had a Sudowoodo" The clerk looked around quickly. "What ever happened to it?" Horatio looked down at his hands, a green ring on each finger. Unconsciously, he touched the gold crucifix around his neck.

"Sudowoodo is with me all the time" Horatio mumbled. As he took the card, and walked out of the office, Horatio noticed a newspaper on one of the end tables. BTC CRUNCHE'S THIRD, it exclaimed.

"Whose the BTC?"

* * *

"One more to go Kiara" The figure whispered, as he walked down the darkened street. "One more to go, and then we will have taken care of all of those bastards. We'll take from them, what they took from us"

The figure would never have taken two within two days, if it hadn't been for the fact that their was only one left, and he had already located them. The figure had juggled which one to take first, Omar Rice, or Jamie Lingstrom. He had decided on Omar, knowing that Omar could be brought in by the promise of cheap drugs.

Jamie on the other hand, had a routine. Every night, he went to a bar, where they believed he was 21, instead of 19. He drank all night, then he stumbled home, before going to work at the burger joint the next day. But, tonight, something was different.

Tonight, somebody had sent in that anonymous call, and Jamie had gotten kicked out of the bar. Now, he was walking home, down the cold, empty streets. And the figure was ready to end it. He was so ready, he didn't even bring the doll.

"Hey Jamie" Jamie turned around, to see a dark figure, with a hood pulled over their head, standing under a street light. Jamie couldn't see a face. "Its time for our end game"

* * *

Dukakus hadn't been able to fix the power strip, so instead, he decided to get some fresh air. As he walked out side of the building, one thought kept rushing through his head.

"Why was the power strip, lying in a puddle of water?"

* * *

I stayed at the bar for a little while, after calling Ian a cab. But, after another glass of wine, it was time to go. "Alright Sam, I'm headed out" I said to the bartender. "I don't supposed their was any chance Ian remembered to pay for his beer?"

"None what so ever"

"Cheep bastard" I muttered, dropping down the cash, before heading out.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked.

"Some one whose going to rock you're world" The figure said, as a white glow consumed him.

"Oh shit" The figure's height remained un changed, but his shape changed drastically. Three horns popped out of his head, as four wing out lines came out of his back. His feet turned into two toed cylinders, on long, cylinder legs. His abdomen went down in a point, a point Jamie thought, kind of looked like a skirt. But, his hands took the shape of claws. The glowing faded, to reveal a Scizor.

"Shit man!" Jamie screamed, "You're BTC!" He turned to run, but slipped on a puddle of rain, from the storm earlier. He landed on his stomach, with a hard thud.

The figure took this opportunity, to jump Jamie. He grabbed him by his tail with his left claw. Jamie struggled, and slashed at the figure, and the air around the figure. But since Jamie was a little over four feet tall, he did nothing.

"You're pitiful" The figure said, grabbing Jamie's right hand with his other claw. With a crunch, Jamie's arm shattered, and Jamie screamed in agony.

"Please, some one help me!" Jamie screamed, "Some one, I need help" The figure bashed Jamie on the muzzle with his claw, drawing blood.

"Shut up" The figure said. "You can scream until your lungs burst out, but it doesn't matter. No one here cares that you're dying. I could drag you by your tail, blood seeping out of your chest, into and through one of those buildings, and you could scream and bang on every door" The hybrid pulled his face close. "You know how many people would come?"

"You can't do this to me!" Jamie cried, "You have no right to do this to me"

"I am the servant of justice" The figure said. "I am here to right a wrong, done to those who were most important to me. I will get justice, no matter how long you run, or how far you hide"

"I haven't done anything man" Jamie cried.

"Jamie Lingstrom" The figure said, "You have been accused of drug dealing, and participating in the gang rape of a young woman and her unborn child. You are allowed an appeal, what is your appeal?"

"Man, I didn't do any of those things" Jamie screamed. "I've never raped any one, and I wouldn't even know where to get drugs! Those are things gang bangers do, I ain't a gang banger!"

"Your appeal is being considered…DENIED!" The figure lifted up his free claw. "Now, with this, my mission is done"

"HEY" The figure looked up, and Jamie squirmed to look. Dukakus pulled out his service revolver, and was running towards the two quickly. He always carried his revolver, didn't want to get rusty before he returned.

The figure dropped Jamie, and turned to face Dukakus. "Move kid, move" Dukakus screamed. Jamie didn't need to be told twice, and took off running.

Dukakus extended his revolver, while the figure eyed him, "Sarge, long time no see"

"Do I know you?" Dukakus asked. But he was cut off, as the figure lunged, "Shit!" Bang!

One shot, hitting the figure between the eye's. Now, like most steel type, Scizor's armor can deflect a bullet, even at close range. But the force was still enough to flip him over backwards, and revert him to human form.

"Yeah! I got you, you sob" The figure stood up. In the dim street lights, Dukakus could see.

"You? It can't be you" The face snapped him out of the haze, reminding him that he had been shot almost 25 years prior. And the face of this man, was some one from his past.

"I came back, bitch" the figure said. Dukakus raised the gun, but suddenly, headlight appeared behind the two, and the Sargent used this as an attempt to run away. "Oh, run Sarge" The figure said, "Tonight is your last night"

* * *

I didn't have a car, so I had to walk home. Honestly, I don't mind. The damp ground looked beautiful in the street light. The only sounds were cars in the distance, the flapping of wings, the occasional Poocheyana or Houndour running across the street. I loved this city.

"I need something" I muttered. "I'm obsessing over BTC, to try and fix my own messed up life. I need a project"

"Some one, please!" someone screamed. I looked up, right as the Sandshrew hybrid ran into me full force. Our heads smacked, and we both hit the ground.

"Yow, that hurt" I muttered, rubbing the bump on my head, as I sat up. "Hey kid, are you?" The hybrid was unconscious, a small bit of blood dribbling out of a small cut. "Come on kid" I cried, shaking him. Nothing.

"Alright, the only way I can get you home is if I know who you are" I sighed, as I searched this pockets. The only things I found, were a billfold with one bill, and a fake ID. "Alright, Mr. Swarez, I guess you're coming home with me. With out another word, I hefted the kid over my shoulder, and started the walk home.

* * *

Dukakus made it home in record time. The shock of the figure's face, upon seeing it, he would never slip into the past again. Upon getting to his apartment, he chained the door, latched it, and put a chair under the door.

"It can't be Krantz" Dukakus muttered, as he pulled out a box where he kept most of his old police files. Dukakus had been a part of IAD, the internal affairs division. They investigated cops who fired their weapons or who broke the smallest rules. These were the cops, the cops hated.

The file that Dukakus pulled out, was of one officer, officer Phillip Krantz. A patrol cop, Krantz had originally been expected to climb the ranks quickly. But, one day, he and his girlfriend were attacked while going to the movies. Krantz had been beaten into a coma, and the girlfriend had died later, Dukakus believed.

After the coma though, Krantz was never the same. Before he was bright and cheerful, helpful, he wanted to be liked by the others, and didn't care if perps hated him. But after, he become cold, vindictive. All emotion seemed to dry up in him, leaving the hollowed shell of a man. If that had been all, Krantz would have remained a cop. But then, the incident.

Krantz had been off duty. Supposedly, he was going into a convenience store, when a hybrid approached the store from a distance. Krantz claimed the man was holding a gun, and a large sack. Krantz stopped the man, they had an altercation, before they bother raised their guns at each other. Krantz fired one round.

_"But Officer Krantz, no gun was found at the scene" Krantz shrugged._

_"I told you, he fell into an open man hole. The you found his body in the sewer, the gun could have easily gotten away"_

_"Officer Krantz you have no witness' to support your assertion" Detective Second Grade Jenny said._

"_Yes, but it was eleven at night. Most people were inside, those who weren't, they didn't want to see"_

_"You claimed you wanted a soda. At eleven at night?" Dukakus asked, "Why?"_

_"I had a craving" Krantz said._

At the end of the day, Krantz was cleared. He left the Violet City PD two weeks later, and Johto at the end of the month. That had been almost 25 years ago.

Tonight, Dukakus had seen Krantz. He looked the exact same, as if time hadn't effected him at all. "But, how could that be?" Dukakus whispered.

"Its an interesting story" Krantz said. Dukakus flipped around, and Krantz grabbed him by the face with a claw, and lifted him off the ground.

"H-how?! You can't be alive" Dukakus choked, "Or, at least not this young!"

"You're going to destroy every police file you have" Krantz said. He gestured to a paper shredder. "First, turn on the TV, and up full volume, I don't want any one listening" Dukakus pressed the power button twice.

"Nothing, the cords fried" Krantz growled, and walked behind the TV.

"The power strip is fried" He said, sticking the TV plug into the outlet, "The TV is not" Krantz flipped the TV on, and took Dukakus back to the files. "Now, get to work.

* * *

I got home a few minutes after finding the kid. As I laid him out on my couch, I pulled up a chair. The bleeding had stopped, but his muzzle looked smashed, something I hadn't noticed earlier. Also, his arm appeared to be bending the wrong way, so I made a makeshift sling out of some sticks, cloth, and tape.

"Who did this to you?" I mumbled, as the boy's chest rose and fell. "Something was chasing you, who? What was chasing you? Was it BTC?" The boy said nothing. I couldn't take him to the hospital now, so I would let him rest and take him in the morning. Besides, I was tired.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "Not that TV again" I moaned. "I'll be back in a moment, I have something to deal with first"

* * *

Dukakus held the last Krantz page in his hand. "Finnish it Sarge" Dukakus nodded, hand trembling.

"Mr. Dukakus" Both turned, as I knocked on the other side of the door.

"Get rid of him" Krantz snarled. Dukakus nodded, and walked over to the door. He undid the latch, and opened the door just an inch.

"Mr. Dukakus, its late" I groaned, "Do you need to" His eye's were blinking rapidly. Three short blinks. Then three long blinks. "Are you in trouble?" I whispered.

"Yes, I could consider that" Dukakus said.

"He's in the room right now, isn't he"

"Yes, we have had some trouble with the power" He said in a calm voice, "Why don't you see what you can do about it" With out another word, Dukakus closed the door, but instead of redoing the security, he undid the chain, before returning to Krantz.

"Who was it?"

"Supper" Dukakus said, "We've had power problems"

"You're lying" Krantz grabbed Dukakus by the throat, as he began to feed the last sheet to the shredder. Then, Dukakus did something brave, he kicked the shredder when it was less then half done.

"You stupid fuck!" Krantz screamed.

**Scrrreeeeccchhh** Both men turned again, as Dukakus's giant TV began slowly, then quickly moving at them. Krantz jumped, slinging Dukakus head first into a wall, right as the TV prepared to hit them.

I had climbed through the air vent, and with out a moment to spare, blasted a hydro pump at the giant TV, knocking the metal cover off with it. Its nice to know, something as small as me can still kick some butt.

"Who are you?" I asked the Scizor, before I noticed, "Dukakus!" Dukakus had hit the wall so hard, his face had smashed flat, and now blood ran down the wall, where his body hung, stuck in the plaster.

"I'm the great keeper of justice" The Scizor said. "I take it, that your surprised I can speak like a human?"

"Well, few pokemon can" He laughed.

"Neither of us are pokemon, so lets show our true forms" Without another word, we both began to glow white, I returning to my form, and he to his. I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a hoodey tight over his head.

"You won't attack me" I said, taking one step foreword, as he took one back. "You claim to be a representative of justice, and I have done nothing to you"

"Your right, I have no interest in harming you. But I'm not going to jail. You want to take me in, catch me first" With out another word, the figure took off, throwing open the door, and running into the hall, me following close behind.

"Where would he go, the ground?" I shook my head, "To many stairs, some body might see. He's a Scizor, the roof!"

* * *

One of the stairwells in Horatio's motel, lead up to the roof. He had had a long day, and no one had contacted him. So, all he wanted to do was look at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful" Horatio mumbled, "Each one, placed by God, who knows them by name. Their light, so pure. Each one is an enigma" He sighed, and looked around the roof.

All the building's in this part of the city were really close, so he could see just about any thing. On one roof, one man was clipping his pot farm. On another, a man and a woman were doing something Horatio wasn't sure would have been comfortable on a soaking wet roof. And on a third one, in the distance, he could see.

"Pokemon, fighting, but with no trainers? What on earth is that?"

* * *

"BTC" I screamed, as I jumped out, onto the roof. He was back in Scizor form, preparing to jump to the roof of the building next door. Instead, he turned and faced me, some how managing to scowl, despite lacking a mouth.

"You, you're never going to leave me alone are you?" I shook my head, then changed forms. "Alright, you weak little lizard, bring it on"

I jumped, and he lunged. Now, Totodile aren't fast, they are extremely slow. Well, so are Scizor. But, one advantage I have, is Scizor is big and slow. As he slung at me with one claw, I leapt onto it, and water gunned him in the face, but jumped back as the second tried to grab me.

As I landed, I had to jump back immediately, as his left claw slammed into the ground. I bit hard onto the arm, doing almost no damage, but it was better then none. His right claw glowed, and he slammed me, hard, straight up. As I came down, he grabbed me, and we faced each other. I squirmed, nothing.

"You're a real pain in my ass" He snarled. "But, its done now" the figure began to squeeze, and I squirmed twice as hard.

_Oh my God_ I thought, _I can't breathe_

* * *

Which is where my part of the story ends. Yes, there is a second part, but its not my part. Horatio will have to take over from here, and trust me, its good.

**AN II : **One thing I discovered, when writing this story, was it ended up being about 28 pages, and 15,000 words. So, I've made it into a double shot, using two charecters. Also, I have a new poll, not regarding this story, but a one shot I wrote, Hello Little Girl. I recived a lot of people saying I should turn it into a full story, so I'm leaving it up to the voters.


End file.
